Captif
by lasurvolte
Summary: Kirua a une mission, il doit assassiner un monstre perdu dans une montagne. Il est déterminé à dénicher la bête et la tuer comme prévu, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Gon, cet enfant qui vit dans une crevasse et qui va peut-être changer sa vie.
1. La crevasse

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** Kirugon

**Note :** Cette fic est inspirée du drama _secret healer_, reprenant l'idée, j'ai fait à ma sauce Kirugon.

**Prompt :** La journée s'est achevée.

* * *

**1\. La crevasse.**

C'était une mission comme une autre. Bon peut-être pas comme une autre. Un peu plus étrange. On lui avait demandé d'assassiner. Rien d'anormal à ça puisqu'il était un assassin. Mais c'était la cible qui était particulière. On lui avait parlé d'un monstre qui vivait dans une montagne perdue au milieu de nulle part et qui terrorisait les habitants du village d'en bas. La paye à la clé était exorbitante, les gens étaient vraiment déterminés à ce qu'on les débarrasse de ce monstre, et Kirua n'avait rien d'autre à faire, alors il avait simplement accepté.

Trois semaines qu'il galérait dans cette montagne. À monter, à descendre, à visiter les lieux, les grottes cachées. À prendre les chemins les plus escarpés, à escalader les parois pour atteindre des endroits improbables. S'il y avait un monstre dans cette montagne, il était foutrement bien caché.

Kirua était allé une fois dans le village pour prendre des renseignements sur la bête. Les gens lui avaient parlé d'une chose immense aux yeux rouges de tueur, poilu, hargneuse et vraiment vraiment dangereuse et cruelle. Jusqu'à maintenant, Kirua n'avait rencontré que des chamois, des ours, ou des castors. Est-ce que les villageois avaient pu confondre un grizzli avec un monstre ? Kirua avait des doutes, ils vivaient dans cette montagne et devaient suffisamment connaître les bêtes sauvages pour faire la différence.

Prenant de très gros risques, Kirua avait décidé de descendre dans une crevasse énorme cachée entre deux piques de la montagne. La pente était abrupte. De la glace était accrochée à la paroi et la rendait plus que glissante. Kirua s'était accroché à une corde pour pouvoir descendre en toute sécurité, mais la crevasse était si grande qu'il dût faire un choix. Soit il remontait et abandonnait ses recherches à cet endroit, soit il se détachait et continuait pour voir où ça menait. Kirua hésita. C'était l'idée de continuer à tourner en rond pendant trois semaines sans rien trouver, qui le convainquit de se détacher. Après tout, il avait été surentraîné depuis l'enfance pour ce genre de choses, il allait s'en sortir. Kirua enleva la corde, et continua de descendre.

Il finit par apercevoir de la lumière à l'intérieur de la crevasse qui jusque-là s'était contentée de rester très sombre. Kirua commença à se dire qu'il était au bon endroit et dans son empressement d'arriver enfin quelque part, il rata une prise. Il sentit son corps se décoller de la paroi et ne put rien faire pour se rattraper. Par réflexe il battit stupidement des mains, en vain. Il chuta en arrière.

Kirua garda les yeux ouverts, regardant le mur s'éloigner de lui. Dans quelques secondes sans doute, son crâne s'exploserait contre le sol et sa cervelle en sortirait comme de la gelée. Il pensait que quand on allait mourir, toute notre vie repassait dans notre mémoire, mais sa vie devait vraiment être vide de sens, parce que la seule chose à laquelle il pensa c'était que le paysage était sympa. C'était un peu frustrant de mourir ainsi, en constatant la beauté des choses devant lui, mais tant pis.

Kirua ferma les yeux.

Il ressentit un choc en atterrissant, mais rien d'insupportable, rien qui ne mit fin à ses jours. C'était comme si deux bras l'avaient rattrapé. Il souleva ses paupières pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, quelqu'un avait arrêté sa chute avant qu'il ne s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol. Ce quelqu'un avait deux yeux immenses et grands ouverts. Marron, chocolat, ambré. Kirua écarquilla les siens. Pendant un instant, le temps parut s'arrêter, ou le monde prendre des couleurs et Kirua sentit son cœur qui battait fort contre ses côtes, sans doute à cause de la chute.

\- Je te tiens, sourit l'enfant.

Parce que s'en était un. Il n'avait pas l'air plus vieux que Kirua.

\- Je m'appelle Gon, dit-il.

Il reposa Kirua sur le sol et celui-ci, se tenant debout et vivant, répondit machinalement sans lâcher une seule seconde du regard ce garçon prénommé Gon.

\- Je m'appelle Kirua.

\- J'ai douze ans et toi ?

\- Euh… Pareil.

\- Super !

Kirua avait la tête qui tourne. Il venait d'échapper à la mort et tout à coup il y avait cet enfant de son âge qui lui sauvait la vie. Le gamin avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en pique, et portait une tenue verte composée de bottes, d'un short et d'une veste. Pas du tout adapté pour la montagne. Kirua monta sa main à ses cheveux pour se les frotter :

\- Hm… Merci de m'avoir rattrapé…

\- De rien. Je n'allais pas te laisser t'écraser.

Kirua regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte assez grande. Il y avait des centaines de bougies qui éclairaient l'endroit, dont la cire fondue blanchissait les murs, tandis que les flammes en noircissaient le dessus, preuve qu'il devait y'avoir eu en avoir des milliers de bougies d'allumés dans cet endroit.

\- On est où là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Chez moi ! Répondit simplement Gon.

\- Tu vis ici ?

\- Oui, acquiesça le garçon.

Kirua savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Il y avait trop de traces de vie ici pour que ce soit un mensonge. Il y avait des tapis colorés sur le sol, des tables avec des ingrédients rangés dessus, un petit pont enjambant une rivière.

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai de la visite, fit Gon, je suis vraiment content. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Kirua avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un monde un peu magique et étrange, comme s'il était finalement vraiment mort et qu'il se retrouvait en Enfer. Mais un Enfer lumineux, gardé par un Satan à l'air adorable.

\- Jouer avec toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

Gon posa son poing sur son menton, signe de réflexion. Kirua en profita pour s'étirer et se masser les épaules. Gon devait avoir une sacrée force pour l'avoir rattrapé d'une telle chute, se dit-il en levant la tête, essayant d'apercevoir l'endroit d'où il était tombé. Mais il n'apercevait ni la corde qu'il avait abandonnée, ni même le ciel. Gon était toujours en train de réfléchir quand Kirua tourna à nouveau son attention vers lui. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ?

\- Je sais ! S'exclama Gon finalement. On va s'amuser à lancer des cailloux, et celui qui lance le sien le plus haut a gagné !

\- C'est un jeu ça ?

Gon acquiesça avec détermination et Kirua haussa les épaules, acceptant de jouer à ce « jeu » avec ce « gosse » qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

En fait, c'était plus amusant que prévu et Kirua, en jetant des cailloux en l'air avec Gon, se rendit compte que finalement, il n'avait jamais joué avec personne. C'était la première fois.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait son âge, avec qui il pouvait discuter parce qu'il ne devait pas tuer son père, sa mère, quelqu'un de sa famille, ou lui-même.

Ils jetèrent des cailloux en l'air, et au fur et à mesure de leurs lancées, Kirua enleva son énorme manteau le protégeant du froid et finit en simple sous-pull et pantalon. Il ne faisait pas froid dans cet endroit et il comprenait pourquoi Gon pouvait se permettre d'être habillé plus léger. C'était comme si l'endroit emmagasinait la chaleur des bougies.

Ils lancèrent des cailloux jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient marre et que Gon apprenne à Kirua à faire des ricochets sur l'eau de la rivière. Ils s'amusèrent comme ça, avec de simples pierres pendant des heures et Kirua en apprit l'air de rien un peu plus sur Gon. Par exemple, il sut qu'il n'était jamais sorti d'ici depuis bébé, que sa seule amie était une poupée de chiffon que son tuteur lui avait fabriqué et qu'il avait appelé Mito. Quand Gon lui posait des questions en retour, Kirua restait évasif. Il ne se voyait pas raconter qu'il venait d'une grande famille d'assassins et qu'il en était un lui-même, plus par obligation que par choix.

À dire vrai, c'était étrange pour Kirua de se lier si vite à quelqu'un, même si Gon lui avait sauvé la vie. Et pourtant, quand Gon lui demanda de continuer à jouer, cette fois-ci au Janken, il accepta. Il ne savait pas comment quitter cet endroit et sans doute que Gon était le seul à pouvoir lui dire, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite, pas encore. Comme s'il était envoûté par les lieux.

Gon ne faisait que gagner au Janken et Kirua râla :

\- Est-ce que tu es devin ? Ou bien tu as des pouvoirs magiques ?

Cela amusa Gon qui hocha la tête :

\- Un peu des deux.

Kirua fronça les sourcils et renifla :

\- Fous-toi de moi.

Gon tira un bout de langue et fit papier alors que Kirua faisait pierre, puis ciseaux alors que Kirua faisait feuille. Kirua exprima sa frustration en grinçant des dents, et ils continuèrent de jouer sans qu'il ne gagne une seule partie, ce qui faisait rire Gon.

\- Okay, je le reconnais, marmonna Kirua, tu as vraiment des pouvoirs magiques.

Gon sourit de toutes ses dents avant de dire :

\- Non en fait je…

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase parce que la voix d'un homme l'appela :

\- Gon ? Où es-tu ? Je suis rentré !

Gon pâlit en regardant Kirua, et regarda autour d'eux.

\- Il faut que tu te caches !

\- Qu… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que s'il te trouve ici, on va passer tous les deux un sale quart d'heure.

Kirua leva un sourcil, mais Gon ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, il le tira par le bras, assez fort pour le faire bouger sans problème et l'entraîna jusque dans une alcôve dans la grotte, il ouvrit une armoire et força Kirua à se plier dedans, puis il claqua la porte pour l'enfermer. Kirua voulut protester, mais l'homme appela à nouveau Gon qui répondit :

\- Je suis ici, dans ma chambre !

Le placard était fait avec des planches clouées entre elles n'importe comment, si bien que Kirua voyait à travers les nombreux trous tout ce qu'il se passait. Gon se tenait devant le meuble, tandis qu'un homme s'avançait vers lui. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, une casquette bleue sur le crâne et un regard un peu blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je tue le temps comme d'habitude.

L'homme sembla observer Gon un moment avant de dire :

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

Gon ricana de façon pas du tout naturelle :

\- Et que voudrais-tu que je te cache ?

Kirua se serait frappé le front s'il avait pu bouger. Gon n'était pas du tout un bon menteur, il avait l'air super suspect, c'était évident qu'il cachait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce placard ? Pourquoi tu restes devant ?

\- Je ne reste pas devant.

\- Gon…

Kirua comptait dans sa tête pour savoir combien de temps encore il faudrait avant que l'homme ne le trouve. Mais Gon sembla se reprendre :

\- Okay, j'avoue tout, en jouant, j'ai cassé un des vases contenant des herbes, lâcha-t-il.

C'était vrai, à force de lancer des cailloux, l'un d'eux avait fini par casser quelque chose. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait quand on lançait des pierres. L'homme continua de l'observer, puis sembla finalement le croire :

\- Gon ! Tu crois que je peux remplacer le matériel comme ça ?

\- Je suis désoléééé !

\- Et les herbes sont vraiment difficiles à trouver, tu sais !

\- Kaito, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ferai plus attention !

L'homme ronchonna encore longuement, puis il finit par laisser tomber et suivit par Gon, ils allèrent constater les dégâts. Kirua les entendait parler, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger et il resta là longtemps. Il sentait des crampes dans ses jambes et dans ses bras, sans pouvoir changer de position. Il prit son mal en patience, il avait l'habitude. Quand on était un assassin, il arrivait souvent qu'on se retrouve dans des endroits désagréables pendant plusieurs heures, sans pouvoir bouger, et on devait faire avec. Dans cette crevasse où il ne paraissait n'y avoir ni jour, ni nuit, Kirua ne sut pas depuis combien de temps le soleil était couché, ni même s'il l'était, quand Gon vint discrètement ouvrir la porte du placard. Il avait juste l'impression que la journée s'était achevée. Il fut soulagé de pouvoir sortir et s'étira tandis que Gon chuchotait :

\- Je suis désolé, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

\- Je ne sais pas comment quitter cet endroit, fit Kirua.

\- Je vais te montrer, dit Gon.

Kirua le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un réseau de labyrinthe, et Kirua comprit pourquoi personne n'avait jamais trouvé cet endroit. On y perdrait un éléphant. Cependant, lui, retint le parcours, une habitude qu'il avait prise et apprise, on ne pouvait pas le semer facilement. Il pourrait revenir dans la crevasse, s'il le désirait. Le désirait-il ?

Finalement ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la caverne, il fallait simplement passer au travers d'une fissure et on se retrouvait à l'extérieur, au grand air.

\- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, expliqua Gon en montrant sur le mur une sorte de talisman peint.

Kirua fronça les sourcils, il reconnaissait ce dessin. Pourtant il n'interrogea pas Gon à ce propos.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas aller plus loin ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Kaito me l'interdit.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Kirua.

\- C'est comme ça, répondit Gon. Je dois obéir.

\- Tu n'es vraiment jamais sorti ?

\- Si une fois, fit Gon, et je ne le ferai plus.

Kirua ne comprenait pas bien. Est-ce que Kaito était une sorte de fou qui enfermait un enfant dans une montagne ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'être quelqu'un de plutôt sain d'esprit, mais Kirua ne l'avait pas assez côtoyé pour l'affirmer totalement.

Mais pourquoi Gon se laissait-il faire ?

Kirua passa la fissure et Gon tendit la main pour le retenir.

\- Kirua.

\- Oui ?

\- Kaito ne reste jamais longtemps, demain il sera sûrement reparti, est-ce que tu reviendras me voir ?

Kirua avait une mission, il avait autre chose à faire que traîner avec Gon. La réponse était évidente. C'était non.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'autre chose sortit de sa bouche ?

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Gon sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Génial. Je t'attendrai ici demain. Si je ne suis pas là, c'est que Kaito est encore présent.

\- Okay.

Gon ne le relâcha pas.

\- Kirua ! répéta-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré !

Kirua écarquilla les yeux. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, mais pour quelqu'un comme Gon qui avait vécu enfermé dans une montagne toute sa vie, c'était sûrement énorme.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Mais tu ne me connais pas vraiment.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de perturber Gon du tout. Il hocha la tête tout sourire, et relâcha finalement son bras.

\- À demain, dit-il.

\- À demain, répondit machinalement Kirua.

Il fit demi-tour. Il sentit le regard de Gon sur lui alors qu'il s'éloignait de la caverne. Kirua sentit le froid de la nuit lui tomber dessus, mais il continua de marcher jusqu'à être trop loin pour être vue. Il leva le nez pour regarder les étoiles dans le ciel. Gon ne pouvait même pas les voir de là où il était. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin foutait dans une crevasse ?

Trop de questions tournaient dans le crâne de Kirua, mais ce n'était pas sa mission d'y répondre. Il devait se focaliser sur le monstre, uniquement. Le tuer, empocher l'argent et rentrer chez lui dans l'attente d'un autre boulot. Il ne devait rien faire d'autre, il n'avait pas été éduqué pour penser par lui-même. Comme il n'était pas du genre à tenir ses promesses, il se disait qu'il allait simplement dormir pour l'instant, puis qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers Gon ensuite. Alors il s'éloigna autant qu'il le put, trouva une autre grotte, bien plus ouverte et moins cachée, alluma un feu pour se réchauffer. Il n'avait rien à manger, il avait laissé son sac au-dessus de la crevasse avant de descendre dedans et ses affaires étaient sans doute toutes perdues. Il faudrait qu'il passe au village en racheter. Quand il se sentit réchauffé, il se cala contre le mur de la grotte et s'endormit.

Quand Kirua ouvrit les yeux, il était décidé à fouiller les moindres centimètres carrés de la montagne pour trouver ce foutu monstre et le tuer. Il se débarrasserait de ça, et rentrerait, comme c'était prévu depuis le début. Il reconnut la fissure de la caverne au moins deux cent mètres avant de l'atteindre, pourtant il ne fit pas demi-tour et se retrouva devant sans comprendre pourquoi il était venu. Gon était là à l'attendre.

\- Kaito est déjà parti, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah okay.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je… J'ai des trucs à faire en fait, je peux pas rester.

\- Tu dois faire quoi ? Interrogea Gon.

Ils se parlaient tous les deux, chacun de son côté de la fissure. Kirua libre de s'en aller, Gon prisonnier.

\- Je dois…

Kirua pouvait-il lui dire la vérité ? Peut-être le devrait-il. Cela effrayerait Gon et il ne voudrait plus l'approcher.

\- Je suis un assassin, dit-il, j'ai été embauché par des villageois pour trouver un monstre dans cette montagne et le tuer.

Voilà, Gon allait s'enfuir et…

\- Wouah vraiment ? S'écria Gon les yeux arrondis et brillants de curiosité. Il y a un monstre dans cette montagne ? Je ne le savais même pas ! Alors ? Tu la vue ? Il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Euh… Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

Gon déstabilisait Kirua.

\- Ah. Mais tu sais pas à quoi il ressemble ?

\- Grand, poilu, les yeux rouges et super cruel, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. Tu n'as jamais vu ça dans ta caverne par hasard ?

Gon secoua la tête.

\- Non, désolé. Alors tu vas aller le chercher ? Tu ne vas pas jouer avec moi ?

\- Je… J'ai pas vraiment le temps. En plus j'ai perdu toutes mes affaires et je dois aller en racheter…

Kirua vit la déception se peindre sur le visage de Gon, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'apitoyer là-dessus. Pourtant, il soupira :

\- Mais je peux bien venir un peu, c'est pas comme si le monstre allait disparaître de toute façon.

Le sourire que lui jeta Gon suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il entra dans la caverne.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite.


	2. Un ami

**Prompt :** Je ne suis pas très doué(e) pour ce genre de choses...

* * *

**2\. Un ami. **

Gon s'ennuyait. Terriblement. Il tournait en rond dans son chez lui. Kaito était parti depuis longtemps maintenant, quelques jours, quelques semaines, la notion du temps se perdait dans cet endroit. Gon avait toujours des provisions, de quoi manger, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. D'habitude il s'entraînait, mangeait, se baignait dans la rivière glaciale, s'amusait tout seul avec des amis imaginaires, et dormait. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait lu mille fois les vieux grimoires qui parlaient de malédiction, il avait des dizaines de fois rangé son chez lui, il avait compté sur les parois les milliers de pierres, il avait vérifié que tout fonctionnait correctement, il s'ennuyait vraiment.

En plus, il savait que même si Kaito rentrait, il ne resterait pas longtemps. Aussitôt rentré, aussitôt reparti. Gon savait que son tuteur faisait ça pour lui, qu'il cherchait une façon de briser la malédiction, qu'il voulait le libérer, mais en attendant Gon devait rester enfermé ici et parfois, et bien, il n'avait tout simplement plus rien à faire.

À force de tourner en rond, il allait creuser une tranchée. Il poussa un soupir et leva par hasard les yeux au ciel. Ce simple geste sauva sans doute Kirua. Au début, Gon crut qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau, mais il comprit vite que c'était un corps qui tombait. Il courut et se plaça pour le rattraper. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait sûrement eu les bras et les jambes cassés par le choc de recevoir un tel poids après une telle chute, mais Gon était fort. Très fort.

Alors il rattrapa un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'une couleur bleue comme il n'en avait jamais vu avant. Si Gon ne l'avais pas senti contre lui, il se serait demandé s'il était bien réel, s'il existait vraiment. Il avait l'impression pendant un instant d'avoir rattrapé un ange tombé droit du ciel.

Gon n'avais jamais eu d'ami, comment aurait-il pu en avoir ? Alors il se sentit extrêmement heureux d'avoir trouvé Kirua. D'autant plus que l'autre garçon était fort en lancé de cailloux, c'était un vrai challenge d'essayer de le battre. Il était nul en Janken par contre, mais c'était marrant de le voir galérer et râler. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais les bavardages de Gon compensaient. Cette journée avait été tellement bizarre et incroyable que Gon eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Kaito dormait tranquillement lui. Il l'avait sermonné sur le pot cassé puis avait oublié, lui avait montré toutes les provisions qu'il avait ramenées pour lui et Gon lui avait demandé combien de temps il comptait rester. Kaito avait répondu qu'il repartait dès le lendemain. Gon s'y était attendu et s'il avait été déçu qu'il ne reste pas plus longtemps, pour une fois il avait aussi ressenti un peu de satisfaction. Si Kaito partait, Kirua pourrait revenir.

Et Kirua était revenu.

\- Tu crois que ton tuteur aurait réagi comment s'il m'avait trouvé hier ? demanda-t-il à Gon en le suivant dans le labyrinthe de pierre.

\- Je pense qu'il aurait été furieux, répondit Gon, il t'aurait peut-être même tué.

\- Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer, marmonna Kirua, je suis un assassin.

\- Et Kaito est vraiment hyper fort !

\- Hmmmmmm, fit Kirua peu convaincu.

\- Je me demande si lui, il a déjà vu le monstre dans les montagnes. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- S'il l'avait rencontré, il se serait sans doute fait bouffer, il est maigrichon ton tuteur !

\- Mais il est fort ! Insista Gon.

\- Ouais ouais.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la caverne et Kirua enleva son gros manteau.

\- Je ne reste pas longtemps.

\- J'ai compris.

Le ventre de Kirua se mit alors à gargouiller, il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Gon sourit :

\- Je vais te faire à manger, on jouera ensuite.

\- Okay.

Gon possédait de quoi faire à manger. Des ustensiles de cuisine, un réchaud, de la nourriture.

\- D'habitude j'aime aller pêcher du poisson dans la rivière, raconta le garçon, mais comme tu as l'air affamé je le ferai plus tard.

\- Tu pêches ton propre poisson ?

\- Yep. Kaito ne m'a jamais laissé mourir de faim, mais j'aime le poisson, et j'ai pas beaucoup d'occupation ici, donc j'ai appris à pêcher.

Kirua hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose que je peux peut-être tuer un poisson en le visant avec un couteau, dit-il, ce serait de la pêche.

Les yeux de Gon s'arrondirent et il eut l'air impressionné :

\- Tu es génial Kirua.

Kirua préféra regarder ailleurs.

Ils mangèrent ensemble tous les deux et Gon posa pleins de questions sur le monstre, auxquelles Kirua répondit comme il le pouvait. Il n'en savait pas tant que ça.

\- Ce sont les villageois qui ont demandé à ma famille de s'en occuper, contre beaucoup beaucoup d'argents.

\- Tu n'assassines pas gratuitement alors ? demanda Gon.

Kirua secoua la tête :

\- Non. C'est un travail, alors bien sûr qu'on est payé.

\- Et tu aimes ça ?

Kirua shoota dans un petit caillou tout en touillant sa nourriture avec sa fourchette :

\- Bah c'est pas une question d'aimer ou non ça, j'ai l'habitude on va dire.

\- Et tu recherches le monstre ?

\- Oui.

\- Et les villageois l'ont vu ?

\- Oui apparemment. Il les aurait terrorisés et depuis ils n'arrivent plus à se sentir tranquilles.

\- Est-ce qu'il a mangé des gens ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. D'après ce qu'ils disent, le monstre aurait attaqué des enfants.

Gon avala d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et commenta :

\- Il est vraiment méchant alors.

\- Sans doute oui.

Kirua finit par manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette et constata que ce n'était pas mauvais. Il demanda ensuite :

\- Dis…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ne te fait pas peur de savoir que je suis un assassin ? Tu le prends plutôt bien je trouve.

Gon haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que je suis censé être effrayé ?

\- Ben oui, plutôt.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très effrayant pourtant.

\- Je me demande si je dois être vexé, marmonna Kirua.

Gon secoua la tête et s'exclama :

\- Je dirais que tu es plus mignon qu'effrayant.

Kirua se passa une main sur le visage l'air à la fois gêné et désespéré par les propos de Gon.

\- Ne dis pas des trucs pareils !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est hyper gênant ! Et ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir. De toute façon, c'est juste une image.

\- Juste une image ?

\- Oui, tu vois, pour pas que les gens se méfient de moi. Ils me pensent mignon et gentil, et hop j'en profite pour leur arracher le cœur l'air de rien.

\- Tu peux vraiment leur arracher le cœur ?

Kirua acquiesça et montra à Gon qu'il pouvait faire pousser des griffes sur sa main. Gon réagit à l'opposé de ce qu'il aurait dû et arrondit sa bouche dans un « oh » à la fois surpris et impressionné :

\- C'est génial Kirua, comment tu fais ça ?

\- Disons que mon corps a été un brin modifié pour ça, répondit Kirua en reprenant une main normale.

Gon leva sa propre main et tenta de se faire pousser des griffes, en vain.

\- J'imagine que ça ne marche pas avec moi.

\- Et non.

\- Bon pas grave. Je ne veux pas devenir un assassin de toute façon.

\- Enfermé ici, ça risque d'être dur d'assassiner qui que ce soit, rétorqua Kirua.

Gon rit :

\- Pas faux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils jouèrent ensemble. Gon apprit à Kirua à pêcher avec une canne, puis il s'amusa à le pousser dans l'eau glacée et ils bataillèrent tous les deux pour se mouiller le plus possible. Finalement ils se déshabillèrent pour étendre leur linge et se réchauffèrent auprès d'un feu que Gon alluma, enroulé dans des couvertures faites de peau d'animal que Gon possédait.

\- Il se fait tard, fit Gon, tu devrais rester ici ce soir.

Kirua se pinça les lèvres. Il avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps et il n'avait pas du tout vu les heures défiler. Être avec Gon lui faisait perdre complètement la notion du temps.

\- Je ne vais pas rester, dit-il, j'ai dit que je devais retourner au village et que je devais aussi trouver ce monstre et en finir avec lui.

\- Ça peut attendre demain, non ?

Kirua soupira.

\- Si.

\- Bon, alors c'est décidé, tu restes ce soir !

Gon avait l'air tellement heureux, que Kirua n'eut pas le cœur de partir.

Ils mangèrent au dîner le poisson qu'ils avaient pêché, puis Gon le fit s'allonger près de lui sur la couchette en peau qui lui servait de lit. Kirua devait avouer que c'était bien plus confortable que dormir sur le sol d'une grotte.

\- C'est la première fois qu'un ami dort avec moi ! S'extasia Gon.

Kirua ne réagit pas immédiatement aux mots de Gon, parce qu'il était simplement en train de penser que lui non plus n'avait jamais invité d'ami chez lui, encore moins dormi avec. Puis il tilta.

\- Ami ?

\- Ben oui, toi.

Kirua, qui s'était tranquillement allongé sur le matelas fait de peau, se redressa brutalement :

\- Mais quand est-ce qu'on a décidé ça ?

\- Je sais pas, fit Gon, quand tu es tombé directement du ciel jusque dans mes bras ?

Kirua grimaça, mais Gon éclata de rire. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne savait pas si Gon plaisantait ou était sérieux. Il était juste un peu fêlé se dit Kirua, c'est tout.

Gon pensait ce qu'il disait, ceci dit. Pour lui Kirua était à la fois un ami et un cadeau tombé du ciel, venant mettre fin à des années de solitude. Il était simplement heureux de l'avoir près de lui, de ne pas dormir seul pour une fois, et de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un. Kirua se rallongea et marmonna :

\- Je pourrais t'assassiner au milieu de la nuit, tu pourrais mieux choisir tes amis, tu sais.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est bel et bien ami alors ?

\- Mouais mouais, répondit Kirua.

\- Génial ! S'écria Gon.

Kirua roula des yeux, mais à l'intérieur, il se sentait un peu réchauffé, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Les seules relations qu'il avait nouées, sans compter sa famille, étaient complètement fausses, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir s'approcher plus facilement de ses victimes, un point c'est tout. Mais Gon, c'était différent.

Ils ne dormirent pas tout de suite, Gon parlait beaucoup du monstre qui semblait avoir réveillé sa curiosité, et ensemble ils firent des hypothèses sur la bête et l'endroit où elle pouvait se cacher.

\- Comment tu sais que le monstre est encore dans les montagnes d'ailleurs ? Il s'est peut-être enfui ailleurs.

\- Si on l'avait vu ailleurs, on en aurait sûrement entendu parler.

\- Ah ouais.

\- Donc il est sûrement encore planqué ici.

\- Il est peut-être tombé dans une autre crevasse et il est mort.

\- Peut-être. Mais je dois quand même chercher. Si ça se trouve, il a trouvé une planque aussi bonne que la tienne.

\- Mais pourquoi un monstre voudrait-il se cacher ? demanda Gon.

\- C'est une bonne question, fit Kirua. C'est une très bonne question.

Gon étira ses bras et se mit à bailler :

\- Bon ben on se la posera demain, je suis mort.

Kirua hocha la tête et Gon mit à peu près deux secondes à s'endormir après lui avoir dit bonne nuit. Kirua mit plus de temps, Gon avait remué en lui pas mal de questions. Où était le monstre, et s'il se cachait, pourquoi le faisait-il ? S'il était capable d'attaquer un village, pourquoi disparaître tout à coup ?

Kirua avait vraiment envie de répondre à ces questions, mais son esprit s'effila quand il aperçut Gon en train de dormir. Pourquoi ce gosse était-il coincé dans une montagne ? Voilà un mystère encore plus grand.

Le lendemain, quand Kirua ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que Gon était déjà levé et qu'il s'amusait à faire des abdos de bon matin. Était-ce vraiment le matin d'ailleurs ? Kirua n'en savait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je m'occupais en attendant que tu te réveilles, répondit Gon en se mettant debout sur ses deux jambes.

Il portait seulement un débardeur, mais attrapa sa veste pour la remettre. Kirua se leva en bâillant, puis il s'étira et remit aussi le pull qu'il avait enlevé pour dormir.

\- Tu peux aller te laver à la rivière, lui dit Gon.

Kirua grinça des dents rien qu'en repensant à la température de l'eau.

\- Ça ira, dit-il, je vais y aller, je me doucherai au village.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Gon l'air triste.

Kirua regarda ailleurs :

\- Oui, dit-il, je te l'ai dit que j'avais des choses à faire.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, proposa Kirua.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

\- Kaito ne le saura pas, si tu reviens ensuite !

\- Il le saura, soupira Gon.

\- Pourquoi ? Il a installé des caméras ?

Sans doute pas, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait su que Kirua était là.

\- Des caméquoi ? Demanda Gon.

\- Des caméras, pour filmer ce que tu fais !

Gon fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.

Kirua soupira. Évidemment. Ce gosse avait vécu sa vie dans une grotte, les caméras, ça ne lui disait rien.

\- Laisse tomber. Bon alors tu viens ?

Gon secoua la tête.

\- Non désolé.

\- Okay, comme tu veux. Dans ce cas j'y vais seul.

Gon le raccompagna jusqu'à la fissure, quand même bien Kirua n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour la retrouver.

\- Kirua ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu reviendras ?

Kirua hocha la tête.

Il savait que le mieux ce serait qu'il ne revienne jamais, mais dans le fond, il reviendrait sans doute quand même.

Gon se retrouva seul. La solitude il connaissait bien, il avait l'habitude de voir Kaito de temps en temps en coup de vent, puis d'avoir pour seule compagnie le reste du temps sa poupée Mito, les poissons de la rivière et sa propre ombre. Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre et soupira. Il avait l'impression que le silence n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant. Être seul quand on n'avait jamais eu d'ami était une chose, mais désormais, cela allait devenir vraiment compliqué pour Gon.

Si seulement il avait pu sortir d'ici.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été maudit.

Kirua prit une longue longue douche une fois à l'auberge du village. Il se changea avec les affaires qu'il avait achetées et se sentit propre et réchauffé. Il aurait dû être bien, d'aplomb pour reprendre ses recherches, et pourtant il se sentait plutôt flemmard. Qui se souciait vraiment de ce monstre de toute façon ? Le village était plutôt calme, d'après les rumeurs on ne l'avait plus vue depuis au moins un an. Certains disaient l'avoir aperçu en montagne, avoir vu des traces de pas bizarres, entendus des bruits étranges, mais personne d'autre n'avait été attaqué depuis qu'il était venu dans le village.

Cette mission commençait à devenir foireuse. Si ça se trouve ce monstre n'avait été qu'une hallucination collective, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Kirua avait fouillé presque chaque recoin de la montagne et n'avait rien trouvé.

Mais tout ça, c'était de la mauvaise foi.

C'était parce qu'au fond, Kirua avait trouvé autre chose à faire qu'à chasser un monstre introuvable.

Gon vit Kirua arriver dans la crevasse plusieurs heures après qu'il soit parti. Mais pas une journée complète non plus.

\- Yo !

\- Tu es revenu, sourit Gon sans se soucier que Kirua ait retrouvé son chemin dans le labyrinthe.

\- Oui. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé au village !

Kirua sortit des billes colorées de sa poche et Gon écarquilla grand les yeux :

\- Wouah des perles de couleurs !

\- Ce sont des billes, expliqua Kirua.

\- Des billes ?

\- Oui, viens, je vais t'apprendre à jouer.

Gon parut tout excité et le suivit. Kirua lui montra ce qu'il fallait faire, lancer d'abord les billes puis les pousser avec les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Gon eut l'air fasciné. Il trouvait les billes super jolies et le jeu vraiment sympa. Kirua était très doué, et réussissait souvent à se faire rencontrer les billes entre elles. Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Gon pour coordonner tout ça, mais au final, il réussit à se débrouiller aussi bien que son ami.

Quand ils eurent joué longtemps, Kirua ramassa les billes et les mit dans les mains de Gon :

\- Tiens, je te les offre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, alors oui !

Le sourire de Gon valut bien toutes les billes du monde :

\- Merci Kirua. On ne m'avait jamais fait un aussi beau cadeau.

Ce que Kirua devinait, c'était qu'on n'avait jamais dû lui faire de cadeaux du tout.

\- Est-ce que tu restes ce soir ? Interrogea Gon.

Kirua hocha la tête.

Tant pis pour le monstre. Il finirait bien par sortir lui-même de sa montagne.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un deuxième chapitre où l'amitié de Gon et Kirua se développe, j'espère que ça vous plaira.


	3. Le monstre

**3\. Le monstre. **

Kirua avait l'impression que ses orteils allaient geler. Ses pieds aussi. On allait devoir les lui couper parce qu'il ne les sentait plus. L'eau était absolument glaciale et Kirua se demandait ce qu'il foutait. Il tourna ses yeux de trois quarts vers la droite et vit Gon patauger dans la rivière tout sourire en le regardant comme s'il allait faire apparaître un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Kirua se concentra malgré ses pieds glaçons, il leva son couteau en l'air et le jeta droit vers un poisson qui passait, à une vitesse phénoménale, ne laissant pas le temps à l'animal de s'enfuir et le plantant d'un seul coup. Gon s'extasia et l'applaudit et Kirua oublia un instant le froid pour lui faire un sourire fier de lui.

\- À moi maintenant ! Je vais essayer d'en attraper un aussi.

Gon semblait ne pas ressentir à quel point l'eau était glacial. Il devait avoir la peau dure. Kirua se disait que puisque ça faisait sans doute douze ans qu'il était ici, il ne devait plus vraiment ressentir le froid, il avait trop l'habitude. Gon plongea soudainement les mains dans l'eau et quand il les releva en l'air, il tenait un poisson tout gigotant entre ses doigts. Il lança un sourire plein de dents à Kirua et celui-ci se trouva plutôt impressionné. Gon apprenait vite, il était doué et il était fort. Et il était enfermé dans une montagne.

\- On va faire un feu pour les cuire, dit Gon, et on va les manger ensemble.

Kirua acquiesça, puis il se dépêcha de sortir de la rivière et de se sécher les pieds pour les réchauffer.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était là. Contrairement à Gon, il pouvait partir quand il le voulait, la différence notoire c'était que pour le moment, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Sa mission était passée à la trappe, son nouvel objectif était de s'amuser le plus possible et le plus longtemps qu'il le pourrait, avec Gon. Ensuite, il retournerait au monde réel, ferait ce qu'il doit faire, rentrerait chez lui et reprendrait sa vie, comme avant. Peut-être.

Gon avait rassemblé du bois, puis il avait allumé le feu avec le briquet de Kirua. Enfin, il n'appelait pas ça un briquet lui, mais _« la petite boîte magique d'où sort le feu »._ Ce que Kirua trouvait vraiment très amusant, du coup il le laissa faire. Ils cuisirent le poisson et le mangèrent. Kirua lui trouva un goût particulier, meilleur que les poissons qu'il avait pu grignoter jusqu'ici. Était-ce parce qu'il en mangeait avec Gon ou parce que ça avait été amusant de les capturer ? Il n'en savait rien.

La bouche pleine, Gon dit à voix haute ce que Kirua pensait tout bas, que le repas était vraiment bon. Kirua hocha la tête et croqua un nouveau morceau, recrachant les arrêtes ensuite. Après le repas, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol et regardèrent au-dessus d'eux. On ne voyait pas le ciel, seulement une crevasse de glace qui s'étendait vers le haut et bouchait la vue. C'était sans doute ce qui empêchait qu'il neige ou pleuve chez Gon.

\- Les étoiles sont un peu comme toutes ces bougies non ?

\- Tu as déjà vu les étoiles ? demanda Kirua. Je croyais que t'avais pas le droit de sortir.

\- Hm… Ben, disons que je suis sortie quand même, une fois.

Kirua se souvint que Gon lui en avait déjà parlé.

\- Et tu ne le feras plus c'est ça ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que ça ne s'est pas super bien passé la première et seule fois où je suis sortie.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? interrogea Kirua curieux.

\- Kaito a été vraiment furieux, il m'a fait la morale pendant au moins trois heures. _« Tu te rends compte de tous les risques que tu as pris Gon ? »_. Du coup, j'en garde pas un bon souvenir.

\- Okay, mais sinon, dehors, t'as trouvé ça comment ?

\- Ben c'était sympa. Le ciel était vachement haut, je l'imaginais pas si haut, et il y avait toutes ces lumières dedans, c'est Kaito qui m'a dit que c'était des étoiles. Je pensais que dehors c'était aussi petit qu'ici, ou que tout le monde vivait dans des petits endroits comme celui-ci, mais les gens vivent dans des maisons.

\- Tu es allé jusqu'au village ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Gon.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es sorti ?

\- Il y a un an à peu près…

Kirua fronça les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps, car ils entendirent tous les deux la voix de Kaito appelant Gon.

\- Mince, il est rentré plus tôt que d'habitude. Va te cacher !

Kirua s'exécuta et se retrouva coincé dans le tout petit placard. Gon éteignit le feu puis couru jusque dans sa chambre et réussit à ne pas paraître suspect devant Kaito en s'allongeant sur ce qui lui servait de lit et en faisant semblant de lire un des grimoires sur les malédictions.

\- Salut Kaito, tu es rentré plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- Hm. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui ne m'ont pas plu au village, alors j'ai préféré venir voir que tout se passait bien.

\- Tout se passe super bien, sourit Gon.

\- Personne n'a tenté de venir ici n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Gon devint un peu faux et sa voix vacilla :

\- Euh ben non, personne. Pourquoi, c'est quoi les rumeurs ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est à propos du monstre ?

Kirua songea à se frapper le front avec la main. Gon venait de faire une grosse bourde. Kaito fixa longuement Gon, il avait plutôt l'air blasé et énervé. Gon tenta une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire alors que son tuteur demandait :

\- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Euhhhhh…

\- Est-ce que tu es sorti ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Mais noooon ! Je disais juste ça comme ça.

La voix de Gon vacillait, il était évident qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Kirua pensa que dans quelques secondes, Kaito allait le trouver et il devrait peut-être se battre avec lui. Kaito se dirigea vers Gon et s'assit près de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as entendu ça Gon, mais je ne veux pas que tu sortes. Et tu sais pourquoi.

\- Oui je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sortirai pas.

\- Et si quelqu'un trouve cet endroit, tu dois t'en débarrasser, d'accord ?

Gon ferma sa bouche et se contenta de hocher très vite la tête.

\- Ah oui, et surtout, il n'y a pas de monstre.

\- Il n'y en a pas ?

\- Non. Il n'existe pas. Il n'y a jamais eu de monstre.

Kirua entendait bien le discours de Kaito, mais quelque chose clochait, il insistait un peu trop peut-être. Était-il en train de mentir à Gon lui aussi ?

\- Moi qui voulais te demander si tu l'avais déjà rencontré, soupira Gon.

\- Je ne peux pas rencontrer un monstre qui n'existe pas.

\- Et tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ? Il paraît qu'il est super grand et super méchant !

\- J'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu sors ces informations.

\- Euh… J'ai fait un cauchemar, avec un monstre dedans, et depuis… Je sais pas. Je me demande c'est tout.

Ce n'était absolument pas crédible et Kirua était prêt à parier que Kaito ne croyait pas Gon, pourtant il choisit de ne rien dire.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il n'y aucun monstre. C'est tout.

\- D'accord. J'ai compris.

\- Je t'ai ramené quelques provisions, reprit Kaito changeant de sujet.

Kirua retint un soupir et attendit de pouvoir être libéré de ce placard.

Gon ouvrit la porte après s'être assuré que Kaito dormait à point fermé.

\- Tu vois, il n'y a aucun monstre, souffla-t-il.

\- Sauf si Kaito a menti.

Gon secoua la tête :

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il me mentirait.

Kirua n'eut pas l'air convaincu et Gon ajouta :

\- Bon, il ne me mentirait pas, mais il ne dit peut-être pas toute la vérité. Mais au moins, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de monstre, tu es tranquille maintenant.

\- Gon… S'il n'y a pas de monstre, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et rentrer chez moi.

\- Mais… enfin. Non. Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

\- De toute façon je n'allais pas rester éternellement ;

\- Pas éternellement, juste un peu. Juste encore un tout petit peu. S'il te plaît.

Comment résister à l'air de chiot battu de Gon ? Kirua hocha la tête :

\- Okay, je vais rester.

\- Enfin pas ce soir, tu dois d'abord partir d'ici tant que Kaito dort, tu reviendras après.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris.

Gon le suivit dans le labyrinthe et quand Kirua passa la fissure il l'appela :

\- Tu reviendras hein ?

\- Oui ! Je reviendrai.

Gon eut l'air content et soulagé.

Au village, Kirua s'arrêta dans une auberge, la tête pleine de réflexions. Il voulait bien croire qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres, mais pourquoi des villageois économiseraient beaucoup d'argents pour faire chasser quelque chose qui n'existait même pas ? Ils avaient forcément vu quelque chose qui les avait effrayés, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'ils le payaient non ?

Kirua avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un puzzle, mais que la dernière pièce ne rentrait pas. D'abord, il allait dormir, peut-être que la solution apparaîtrait à son réveil.

Gon se réveilla super tôt le matin, mais Kaito était déjà levé.

\- Tu repars déjà ?

\- Je ne vais pas loin, je vais juste faire un tour de la montagne.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je croyais que la solution à la malédiction ne se trouvait pas ici.

\- Non, mais je m'inquiète à propos d'autre chose.

\- À propos de quoi ?

Kaito ne répondit pas et Gon marmonna :

\- Il y a bien un monstre, c'est ça ?

\- Les monstres ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit, Gon. Les humains peuvent être de véritables monstres parfois.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Gon.

\- Je t'expliquerai quand il n'y aura plus de danger. En attendant, ne laisse personne entrer ici, je suis bien clair ?

\- Très clair, répondit Gon, de toute façon qui pourrait rentrer ici ?

Enfin, à part Kirua. Mais lui ce n'était pas pareil, il était un invité pour Gon. Pas un intru. C'était son ami. Et puis Gon n'était pas en danger avec Kirua, il lui faisait confiance.

Kirua avait acheté deux paquets de chocorobots dans un magasin au village. Un pour lui, et un pour Gon. Il était à peu près sûr que son ami n'en avait jamais mangé de sa vie, et il se demandait la tête qu'il ferait. Sans réfléchir, il commença à se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvait la fissure. Mais il se fit attaquer bien avant de l'atteindre. Kaito le menaça avec une arme à feu qu'il pointa sur lui et Kirua leva les mains en l'air. Il regarda autour de lui afin de voir comment il pourrait se sortir de ce mauvais pas si jamais je le tuteur de Gon décidait de tirer.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Kaito.

Kirua resta silencieux et Kaito reposa sa question.

\- Ce serait plus facile pour moi de répondre si vous ne me pointiez pas avec cette arme à feu.

\- Réponds juste à la question et je verrai si je te laisse en vie ou non.

\- Je suis Kirua, soupira-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je me suis perdu en voulant visiter un peu, et maintenant je cherche mon chemin pour retourner au village. Je ne savais pas que je me ferais agresser. C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose sur moi.

Contrairement à Gon, Kirua excellait dans l'art du mensonge.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent, fit Kaito, je veux savoir pourquoi tu fouines dans le coin.

\- Je me suis perdu, je l'ai dit.

\- Tu ne devrais pas traîner par ici de toute façon, il y a un monstre dans cette montagne, les villageois ne t'ont pas mis au courant ?

\- Ils ont parlé d'un monstre, mais je pensais que c'était une rumeur stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas une rumeur, il y a vraiment un monstre et crois-moi qu'il ne risque pas de t'avertir avant de te dévorer les entrailles.

Kirua prit l'air effrayé, alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Kaito avait dit à Gon qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre. Maintenant en face de Kirua, il tenait le discours inverse. Pourquoi ?

Kaito avait deux discours différents. Kirua se disait qu'il devait vouloir protéger Gon en parlant du monstre. En effrayant les gens, il devait penser que personne ne trouverait Gon. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Encore une fois quelque chose sonnait faux. L'instinct de Kirua le titillait et il n'allait pas abandonner avant d'avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Kaito lui indiqua le chemin pour retourner au village et Kirua y retourna, bien décidé à mieux questionner ses employeurs.

Toute la journée il posa des questions et les réponses étaient souvent les mêmes. Un monstre avait attaqué le village. Il y avait à peu près un an. Il s'en était pris aux enfants. À force de demander, il réussit à avoir le nom d'une fillette qu'il avait apparemment traumatisée. Kirua alla chez elle pour l'interroger. L'enfant avait environ neuf ans et ses parents prévinrent Kirua qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête depuis cet incident, qu'elle disait n'importe quoi. Mais Kirua voulait quand même lui parler.

Nokô, c'était comme ça que s'appelait l'enfant, était petite, avec de longs cheveux orange tressées et jouait avec un dinosaure en plastique. Kirua s'assit près d'elle, et lui demanda s'il pouvait jouer avec elle. Elle accepta. Il se présenta ensuite, et petit à petit au cours du jeu, il commença à poser ses questions :

\- Il paraît que tu as vu un monstre.

\- C'était pas un monstre, maugréa-t-elle.

Kirua resta silencieux et attendit qu'elle raconte la suite.

\- C'était juste quelqu'un de très très grand et de très très fort, et il avait des cheveux très très longs. Il était habillé en vert, mais ses habits paraissaient trop petits pour lui.

Kirua tiqua.

\- Il était aussi très gentil. Quand il est venu dans le village, j'étais en danger, des brigands avaient attaqué mes parents, et retourné toute la maison, et ils voulaient aussi s'en prendre à moi.

Kirua hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait et la petite continua :

\- Et il est arrivé, il a soulevé les brigands du sol et a frappé leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre avant de les attacher avec une corde.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un monstre, souffla Kirua.

\- Ce n'était pas un monstre ! Il m'a ensuite soulevé du sol où j'étais tombée pour me remettre sur pied et il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, et là mes parents l'ont vu et se sont mis à hurler et à lui jeter des cailloux, et tout le village a fait pareil. Et il ne s'en serait pas sorti si un autre homme aux longs cheveux blancs n'était pas venu le sortir de là.

Kirua fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était mon sauveur. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il avait le regard le plus gentil que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Ses yeux étaient marron, mais aussi un peu dorés, et il a souri au moins jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Ses yeux étaient... Dorés ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il était habillé en vert ?

\- Oui.

Kirua eut l'impression que la tête lui tournait grandement. Il remercia Nokô pour ses informations et sortit de la maison.

Des yeux marron doré, une tenue verte. Le reste ne correspondait pas, mais…

Mais Kirua avait trouvé son monstre.

Il tourna en rond dans le village pendant plusieurs jours, sans savoir quoi faire. Enfin si, il le savait. Kirua devait simplement remplir sa mission, inutile de tergiverser. Mais sa mission c'était Gon, et Nokô lui avait dit qu'il n'était même pas méchant. D'ailleurs était-ce bien Gon ? Elle l'avait décrit comme étant très très grand, et avec des cheveux longs. Ça ne correspondait pas.

Mais Kirua se mentait. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il s'agissait de Gon. Qui était sorti il y avait environ un an de sa grotte, qui était habillé de vert, qui avec des yeux marron dorés. Voilà pourquoi Kaito lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, parce que Gon était LE monstre. Et voilà pourquoi Kaito nourrissait la rumeur du monstre, parce que ça évitait que qui que ce soit ne trouve Gon et lui fasse du mal.

Il avait aussi dû entendre parler de l'assassin, et il avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à Gon. Il voulait effrayer ceux qui se rapprochaient trop près de lui.

Le mystère était levé (même si tout n'était pas expliqué), mais Kirua se sentait plus désarmé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Puis au bout de quelques jours, il prit sa décision. Kirua était là pour remplir une mission, et il allait le faire. Il empocherait l'argent, et il rentrerait chez lui. On lui avait appris à ne pas éprouver de sentiments, à ne pas hésiter. Rien n'avait changé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tergiverser. Il devait agir.

Kirua retourna dans la montagne. Cette fois-ci, il prit ses précautions au cas où Kaito soit toujours dans le coin, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Le garçon atteint la fissure sans encombre et aperçu Gon de l'autre côté. Ses yeux d'une couleur particulière qui regardaient le lointain avec envie et qui s'illuminèrent quand ils le virent arriver.

\- Kirua, tu es revenu !

\- Yo !

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà maintenant on sait qui est le monstre, mais que va-t-il se passer ? Merci pour votre intérêt sur cette fic.


	4. L'assassin

**4\. L'assassin. **

Kirua n'était pas revenu tout de suite et Gon s'était retrouvé seul. Bizarrement, Kaito rentrait tous les soirs, mangeait avec lui, discutait un peu puis partait se coucher et repartait tôt le matin pour aller on ne sait où. Gon adorait Kaito. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé, lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, lui qui l'avait protégé quand Gon était sorti sans autorisation malgré la malédiction, et lui bien sûr qui remuait le monde pour trouver une solution à tout ça. Kaito était la personne la plus proche de Gon depuis toujours, il était comme un père, un grand frère, sa famille. Des fois, Kaito prenait vraiment le temps d'être avec lui. Il lui avait appris à pêcher, il lui avait appris à allumer un feu et lui avait ramené des allumettes. Il lui avait un peu parlé du monde extérieur, lui avait montré des photos d'animaux comme les fourmis, les ours, les vaches, les koalas, les flamants roses et bien d'autres.

Kaito lui avait appris à lire et lui avait laissé ces vieux grimoires parlant de malédiction, pour qu'il les potasse et peut-être trouve une solution pour la sienne. Lui-même les avait déjà lus bien sûr, mais il répétait que deux personnes n'étaient pas de trop pour cette tâche, peut-être que quelque chose lui avait échappé, que Gon remarquerait. Mais Gon les connaissait par cœur, et il n'y avait rien pour régler son problème. Manger des queues de rat et des yeux de crapaud, verser du sang de vierge, ou se rouler dans la boue en prononçant des incantations bizarres ne changerait certainement rien à sa condition.

C'était Kaito également qui achetait les centaines de bougies qui éclairaient la grotte, c'était lui qui l'avait habillé, lui qui le nourrissait. Quand Gon était petit, son tuteur prenait le temps de le coiffer, vérifiait qu'il se brossait bien les dents et le bordait dans ses peaux de bêtes pour dormir.

Seulement, depuis un an, Kaito était vraiment comme un courant d'air. Il avait compris l'envie de sortir de Gon, l'urgence de régler cette situation, et il cherchait une solution de son côté, abandonnant un peu Gon dans sa grotte. Ça n'avait pas tant dérangé l'enfant. Bien sûr des fois il s'ennuyait et se sentait seul, bien sûr des fois il aurait eu envie que Kaito reste plus longtemps, revienne plus souvent, mais de façon générale, ça allait, il supportait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kirua lui tombe dans les bras.

Ce n'était pas Kaito qui avait changé. C'était Gon.

Et Kirua manquait à Gon, genre vraiment beaucoup. L'enfant se demandait pourquoi son ami ne venait plus. Peut-être qu'il avait juste fait ce qu'il avait dit, maintenant qu'il savait que le monstre n'existait pas, il était rentré chez lui et ne reviendrait jamais. Cette idée était insupportable et blessait Gon. Pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Kirua n'était plus revenu. Et le fait que Kaito soit présent désormais ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter.

Gon avait fini par prendre sa décision. Malédiction ou pas, il partirait. Il irait chercher Kirua lui-même. Il prépara un sac sans trop savoir quoi mettre dedans. De quoi avait-il besoin pour survivre à l'extérieur ? De nourriture sans doute. D'une gourde d'eau aussi. Et quoi d'autre ? Gon pris des affaires au pif. Une peau de bête, un livre, des épices, des bougies, des allumettes et la petite boîte magique qui faisait du feu que Kirua avait laissé. Il était fin prêt.

Kaito était parti depuis quelques heures et Gon suivit le labyrinthe jusqu'à la fissure, prêt à sortir. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'il aurait franchi la barrière qui le protégeait de la malédiction, mais tant pis, il devait quand même sortir d'ici.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une bonne inspiration, pour se préparer à ce qui allait se passer, puis il les rouvrit, prêt. Alors il vit, Kirua qui s'approchait de la fissure et Gon en eut le tournis tant la joie lui monta à la tête. Kirua était revenu.

\- Yo !

Alors qu'ils traversaient ensemble le labyrinthe menant à la caverne de Gon, celui-ci exprima sans hésitation ses doutes et ses peurs.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais pas revenir, j'étais sur le point de sortir pour venir te chercher.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

\- Je sais, mais j'allais le faire quand même.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si tu l'avais fait ? interrogea Kirua.

\- Kaito aurait été fâché et…

\- Non, ce que je demande, c'est ce qu'il t'arrive si tu sors d'ici !

Gon resta silencieux. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ? Kirua attendit et Gon finit par rouvrir la bouche :

\- Il n'arrive que de mauvaises choses, si je sors d'ici, répondit-il. C'est ma punition.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es puni ?

Gon se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur le visage :

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Kirua se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas en demander plus. Il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait quand Gon sortait de cet endroit. En tout cas il en avait une idée.

Une fois dans la crevasse, Kirua sortit de sa poche le paquet de chocorobot qu'il avait acheté pour Gon il y avait déjà plusieurs jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Gon.

\- Des bonbons au chocolat, goûte.

\- Des bonbons au chocolat ?

Kirua hocha la tête et Gon sortit une petite boule ronde et marron de la boîte que lui avait donné son ami. Il la tourna entre ses doigts. Il n'avait aucune idée ce que pouvaient être des bonbons au chocolat. Gon la regarda de plus près, de plus loin, et la scruta assez longtemps pour se retrouver avec des traces marrons sur les doigts.

\- Dépêche-toi de manger ça, le chocolat, ça fond !

Gon s'exécuta finalement, mit le bonbon dans sa bouche et croqua. C'était croustillant, un peu amer et sucré. Et aussi, super bon. Gon n'avait jamais mangé un truc aussi bon.

\- Alors ? interrogea Kirua qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Les joues de Gon rosirent de plaisir, ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles et sa bouche s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles de bonheur, il s'écria :

\- C'est super bon !

Et Kirua le trouva tellement mignon qu'il se sentit comme au bord d'un gouffre bien plus grand que celui dans lequel il était tombé, et en bas il n'y aurait pas de Gon pour le rattraper. Il sentit sa détermination flancher.

Il se revit tous ces jours aux côtés de Gon, des images en couleurs lui tapèrent dans l'esprit, se rembobinant. Lui et Gon mangeant du poisson, lui et Gon dans la rivière, lui et Gon jouant à ceci ou cela, lui et Gon assit en train de discuter, lui qui regarde Gon dormir, lui et Gon qui s'entraînent, lui et Gon qui lancent les billes. Gon qui le rattrape, Kirua qui ouvre les yeux et plongent dans les siens comme s'il s'agissait de l'océan. Un océan doré.

Kirua déglutit. Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus.

Gon mangea les bonbons les uns après les autres, et Kirua en fit de même, se régalant. Il laissait les minutes s'écouler, mais il savait que ça ne changerait rien, ce n'était que du temps de gagner et pour quoi au final ? Gon allait mourir ici. Sans jamais rien connaître d'autre de la vie que cette crevasse et le goût du chocolat.

C'était peut-être le dernier repas du condamné, il fallait qu'il soit bon.

\- Tu as un souhait que tu aimerais réaliser ? interrogea Kirua par curiosité.

\- À part celui de voir le monde ?

\- Hm, oui, celui-là est trop évident.

\- Alors dans ce cas, j'aimerais que tu restes toujours avec moi. Ou en tout cas, le plus longtemps possible.

Le cœur de Kirua calancha, il ne put plus regarder Gon dans les yeux et détourna le visage.

\- Je vois, fit Kirua en avalant un chocorobot.

Gon ne le quitta pas du regard, comme s'il espérait qu'il lui dise _« mais oui je vais rester »._ Kirua n'avait pas le cœur de mentir. Il préféra rester silencieux. Gon changea de sujet.

\- Et pour le monstre, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

Kirua plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Gon. Ils étaient grands et magnifiques, il avait le regard de quelqu'un de naïf et de pur, mais on pouvait aussi y lire de la détermination et de la force. Mais personne ne connaissait Gon, pour qui manquerait-il ? Le monde ne perdrait rien, et il n'y aurait plus de monstre dans la montagne. La mission de Kirua s'achèverait ainsi, et sa vie reprendrait comme avant.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, souffla Kirua.

Il sentit ses griffes pousser sur sa main qu'il avait cachée dans son dos. Il était prêt.

\- Alors il existe ? S'extasia Gon.

Kirua allait le faire. Il devait le faire. Ça serait rapide, Gon ne sentirait rien, il n'aurait pas le temps de le voir venir et il mourrait simplement sans souffrir du tout. Ça irait. C'était facile. Kirua avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois. Il inspira un bon coup, alors que Gon lui souriait.

Kirua allait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Gon n'était même pas un monstre, il avait sauvé une enfant et il avait été récompensé en étant frappé et lapidé. Il vivait enfermé ici depuis toujours. Il ne connaissait même pas le chocolat. Et on devait l'éliminer parce qu'il effrayait une bande de personnes qui ne savaient rien de lui ?

_ Non, Kirua, ne réfléchit pas. On ne te demande pas de juger la situation, juste de suivre les ordres. _

Pourquoi ? Gon avait le droit de vivre, il était joyeux, fort et drôle. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et Kirua devait lui prendre la sienne ? Ce n'était pas juste !

_ Et alors ? On se moquait de ce qui était juste ou pas dans un assassinat, on faisait juste le job, c'était tout. _

Kirua avait déjà fait ça avant, il s'était déjà lié à ses victimes pour pouvoir les approcher plus facilement et les tuer. Ça n'avait rien de nouveau, alors qu'est-ce qui changeait cette fois-ci ?

\- Kirua ? Questionna Gon devant son manque de réponse et de réaction.

Il allait le faire.

Il fallait le faire.

Kirua ferma les yeux, il allait compter jusqu'à trois et Gon mourrait.

Un.

Gon l'avait rattrapé.

Deux.

Gon lui avait souri.

Trois.

Gon lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis.

Des amis.

Kirua rouvrit les yeux, ses griffes disparurent. S'il tuait Gon, c'était lui qui mourrait.

\- En fait Kaito avait raison, dit-il, le monstre n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas de monstre.

Et s'il n'y avait pas de monstre, Kirua n'avait plus personne à tuer.

Ça aurait pu se terminer comme ça. Ça aurait dû se terminer comme ça. Kirua serait rentré chez lui, il aurait dit à sa famille qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre, il aurait refusé l'argent des villageois, mais pris l'argent d'ailleurs pour assassiner quelqu'un d'autre, la vie aurait repris son cours, et Gon aurait vécu quelque part.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pour deux raisons. Kirua venait de prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être un assassin, que ça ne l'intéressait pas, que ça ne lui plaisait pas, que sa vie n'avait aucun sens et qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'on lui disait, ce pourquoi on l'avait éduqué, rien de plus. Il ne se voyait pas simplement rentrer chez lui, et mettre tout ça de côté, en fait, il ne se voyait même pas partir d'ici parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien quelque part que dans cette crevasse aux côtés de Gon.

La deuxième raison fut la voix qui résonna dans son dos.

\- Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose Gon.

Kaito. Kirua ne l'avait pas entendu venir et se tourna vers l'homme qui le fixa avec énervement.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches, dit-il. Un assassin a été employé par les villageois pour tuer un monstre dans la montagne, et cet assassin s'appelle Kirua Zoldik.

Kaito pointait son arme vers Kirua, menaçant, protecteur. Il avait sans doute compris que Kirua savait pour Gon. Et il était bien décidé à l'éliminer pour protéger Gon. Kirua était coincé, il ne pouvait pas bouger, si Kaito tirait et qu'il se déplaçait, Gon recevrait la balle à sa place. Est-ce que ça servait à quelque chose de le laisser en vie si c'était pour finalement le voir mourir quand même ?

Ce n'était pas rationnel parce que Kirua avait toujours appris à se protéger d'abord, pourtant il était bien décidé à ne pas bouger et tant pis.

De toute façon, il n'était plus rationnel depuis sa rencontre avec Gon.

Gon tira Kirua par le bras et se mit devant lui, voulant le protéger.

\- Ne fais pas ça Kaito ! Kirua est mon ami.

\- Ce n'est pas ton ami, ce n'est qu'un assassin, fit Kaito.

\- Je sais déjà qu'il est un assassin, il me l'a dit.

Kaito fronça les sourcils et son regard passa de Gon à Kirua, avant de revenir sur son protégé.

\- Et est-ce qu'il t'a dit aussi que c'était toi qu'il était venu tuer ?

Gon resta imperturbable :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était venu tuer un monstre dans la montagne, comme tu l'as dit. Il n'y a pas de monstre.

\- C'est toi qu'il est venu tuer, insista Kaito.

Son ton était plus que sincère et Gon se tourna vers Kirua pour savoir la vérité. Les yeux bleus de Kirua reflétaient quelque chose comme de l'énervement, et peut-être aussi un peu de la peur. Gon attendit et Kirua soupira :

\- Il dit la vérité, Gon, je suis venu te tuer.

Gon aurait dû se sentir en colère ou triste, mais Kirua continuait de le regarder et il tendit même la main vers lui comme pour le retenir, comme si Gon allait s'enfuir après qu'il ait dit ça.

\- Tu vois Gon ? fit Kaito. J'essaye juste de te protéger.

\- Je… Commença Kirua.

Il semblait chercher ses mots, alors Gon resta silencieux pour qu'il puisse expliquer ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

\- Je cherchais un monstre et je suis tombé sur toi, souffla Kirua. Il n'y a pas de monstre, tu n'es pas un monstre, je ne te tuerai pas.

\- Cause toujours, marmonna Kaito. Gon, pousse-toi qu'on en finisse.

Gon secoua la tête, et fit de nouveau face à Kaito :

\- J'ai confiance en Kirua, dit-il.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de te dire ?

\- J'ai très bien entendu et j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance.

\- Et s'il te trahit ?

\- Il ne le fera pas. Kirua est mon ami !

Gon lança cette affirmation avec tellement de conviction dans la voix que Kirua sentit une drôle de chaleur se rependre dans tout son corps. Personne ne l'avait jamais défendu ainsi, et en même temps qui l'aurait fait ? Sa famille l'éduquait pour qu'il soit le meilleur des assassins, quitte à le torturer un peu. Et les autres personnes étaient soient ses victimes soit la famille ou les amis de ces mêmes victimes. Qui aurait pris le temps de croire en lui et de le défendre ?

Kaito voulu repousser Gon qui s'accrocha à son bras, têtu :

\- Allez ! Range cette arme Kaito ! On a qu'à tout lui expliquer.

\- C'est hors de question ! Tu lui fais peut-être confiance, mais pas moi.

Gon fit la moue, il voulait tout raconter à Kirua au sujet de sa malédiction. Il ne s'était retenu que parce qu'il savait que ça énerverait son tuteur. Mais c'était idiot, ils n'avaient qu'à tout lui dire. Si Kirua avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps de toute façon, il avait vraiment trop d'occasions pour ça.

\- Kaito, s'il te plaît, laisse-le partir. Il ne reviendra plus. Il va rentrer chez lui. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de le tuer.

Gon n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait, il ne voulait pas que Kirua reparte, mais si c'était pour le protéger, alors c'était au mieux. Kaito fixa Kirua qui restait silencieux et le menaça :

\- Tu vas partir d'ici et tu ne reviendras jamais.

Kirua hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne parleras de Gon à personne.

\- Okay.

\- Et surtout pas de cet endroit.

\- Okay.

Kaito finit par baisser son arme. Gon retrouva le sourire.

\- Je te raccompagne Kirua !

Kaito vint avec eux, afin de surveiller l'assassin. Durant le trajet, Gon fut un vrai moulin à paroles, il parlait vite, fort, et se rappelait de pleins de souvenirs avec Kirua. Il le remerciait aussi pour les chocorobots. Il essayait de retenir le temps, parce qu'il savait qu'une fois son ami sortit d'ici, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne le revoie jamais.

Kirua, à l'inverse de Gon, restait obstinément silencieux. Il marchait doucement, il avait l'impression d'avoir de la colle sous les chaussures. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Gon. Reprendre sa vie maintenant n'avait plus aucun sens. Assassiner des gens, il s'en fichait, mais il avait entrevu une autre possibilité et il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner si vite. C'était un peu comme voir la lumière du soleil pour la première fois et en être privé presque aussitôt.

Gon s'arrêta devant la fissure et regarda Kirua.

\- Bon… Dit-il, j'imagine que nos routes se séparent ici.

Kirua acquiesça, toujours en silence.

\- Même si on ne se revoit plus, j'ai vraiment été heureux de te rencontrer, continua Gon.

L'autre garçon baissa la tête. C'était réciproque. Simplement il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer.

\- Bien, vous vous êtes dit tout ce que vous aviez à vous dire. Kirua, on y va.

\- Comment ça on ?

\- Je vais m'assurer que tu retournes bien au village, fit Kaito.

Kirua grimaça, mais haussa les épaules. Il passa la fissure et Gon s'écria :

\- Au revoir Kirua !

Kirua regarda vers lui et leva la main :

\- Au revoir Gon.

Il sentit Kaito qui le poussait en avant et il commença à s'éloigner, mais ses yeux revenaient sans cesse en arrière, vers Gon, coincé dans cette montagne. Même quand il fut trop loin pour bien l'apercevoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

\- Désolé, fit Kaito en s'arrêtant alors.

L'attention de Kirua se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai menti à Gon. Je préfère en finir avec toi. Je n'aime pas gâcher des vies, mais je n'ai pas confiance. Tu pourrais revenir, ou bien raconter ce que tu sais et ce que tu as vu, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on trouve Gon, je dois le protéger. Alors c'est mieux comme ça.

Kaito leva son arme et sans laisser le temps à Kirua de réfléchir, il tira.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je ne suis pas désolée pour le cliffhanger éhé.


	5. Le tatouage

**5\. Le tatouage. **

Gon regarda Kirua s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Gon se sentait triste et las, puis il entendit la détonation et son esprit se vida entièrement. Il avait franchi la fissure avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Gon sentit son corps se transformer, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que ce soit fini et commença à courir en direction de Kaito et Kirua.

La balle que Kaito avait tirée n'avait pas atteint Kirua. Déjà parce que celui-ci s'était décalé, mais aussi parce que l'homme avait en fait visé un énorme serpent des montagnes.

\- Il n'aurait sûrement fait qu'une bouchée de nous, commenta-t-il, mais je déteste devoir supprimer des vies comme ça.

\- Alors, pourquoi me menacer ?

\- Parce que tu es une menace ! Écoute, je ne comptais pas vraiment te tuer, juste te faire suffisamment peur pour que tu comprennes qu'il ne faut jamais revenir ici, ni jamais parler de cet endroit.

\- J'ai compris, marmonna Kirua, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce que lui et Kaito aperçurent tous les deux en même temps, le géant qui accourait vers eux. Kirua reconnu Gon, malgré sa taille, ses muscles, et la longueur de ses cheveux. C'était Gon, c'était lui, c'était évident. Des griffes se resserrèrent alors autour du cœur de Kirua et il se sentit soudainement mal sans en comprendre la cause. Il essaya d'ignorer la douleur pour focaliser toute son attention sur Gon qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

Et plus il avançait, et plus il semblait reprendre une taille normale d'enfant de douze ans. Et plus il avançait, plus la douleur dans la poitrine de Kirua disparaissait.

Une fois en face d'eux, Gon n'était plus un géant, Gon était juste lui-même. Kirua savait pourtant qu'il s'était réellement transformé parce que les cheveux de son ami restaient hyper longs malgré tout, c'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas raccourci.

\- Gon… Murmura Kirua.

Gon se tourna vers Kaito :

\- Ne le tue pas, s'il te plaît, ne le tue pas.

Kaito était en train de chercher une explication à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Gon, tu as repris ta taille normale, alors que tu es à l'extérieur.

Gon regarda son corps et ses mains et sourit :

\- C'est vrai ça ! Tu crois que ça veut dire que la malédiction a pris fin ?

\- Je ne crois pas, fit Kaito.

Kirua prit le temps de réfléchir un instant avant de dire :

\- Je pense que j'ai peut-être une explication…

Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la caverne. Gon regardait sans arrêt en direction de Kirua, et Kirua faisait pareil. Gon se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était content de déjà revenir, ou si c'est parce qu'il avait vu la forme que prenait la malédiction et que maintenant il avait peur de lui. Il l'avait sans doute effrayé non ? Gon se souvenait du regard des villageois, la terreur qui se peignait sur leurs trait, la haine et la colère également. Il n'avait pas envie que Kirua le regarde comme ça maintenant.

\- Est-ce que je te fais peur ? chuchota-t-il dans la direction de son ami.

Kirua secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Même pas un petit peu ?

\- Pas du tout. J'ai juste été un peu… Surpris, disons. Mais je savais déjà que tu changeais de forme. C'était simplement étrange de le voir de mes propres yeux.

Gon regarda ses propres mains. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas raccourci comme le reste et pendaient dans son dos, allant même jusqu'à traîner par terre.

\- Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passe, dit-il.

\- Gon ! intervint Kaito. Ça ne le regarde pas.

\- Mais si ça le regarde, fit Gon, maintenant il a tout vu de toute façon.

Gon se tourna donc vers Kirua pour dire :

\- Je me sens juste beaucoup plus fort, plus puissant, comme si je pouvais écraser un caillou dans mes mains et qu'il n'en reste que de la poussière.

\- Et tu peux le faire ? interrogea Kirua.

\- Sans doute.

\- Et pourquoi tu as cette malédiction ?

Kaito secoua la tête et poussa un soupir énervé.

\- Avant de répondre à cette question, j'aimerais connaître ton explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé hors de la grotte, marmonna-t-il.

Kirua préféra ne pas discuter. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la crevasse, et Kirua commença à enlever son haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Se méfia Kaito.

\- Je me déshabille, ça se voit non ? fit Kirua avec ironie.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? S'agaça Kaito.

Kirua ne répondit pas et se mit torse nu. Puis il montra son dos. Sur son épaule était tatoué le même symbole qu'il y avait à l'entrée de la crevasse. Une sorte d'arbre où les racines et les branches se confondaient.

\- Comment tu as eu ce tatouage ? interrogea Kaito.

\- Mon grand-père fait une obsession sur ce symbole, dit-il, il pense qu'il existe pour protéger la famille Zoldik et on se le fait tous tatouer vers nos douze ans. Ça ne fait même pas longtemps que je l'ai. Il a tenu que je le fasse avant de venir ici. Il pensait que ça me porterait chance.

Ça lui avait porté chance. Il avait atterri dans les bras de Gon au lieu de s'écraser comme une crêpe sur le sol. Et depuis, ça vie avait basculé.

Kaito s'approcha de lui et sans gêne, il toucha le tatouage.

\- C'est un symbole qui permet de bloquer la malédiction de Gon, dit-il. Ce qui signifie…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda vers Gon un long moment. Kirua s'impatienta et demanda :

\- Ce qui signifie quoi ?

\- Que tu es comme une barrière pour Gon. Tant qu'il restera avec toi, il ne subira pas la malédiction.

\- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas t'être fait tatouer ce symbole directement ? interrogea Kirua.

\- Parce que ça ne fonctionne pas. Il y a tout un rituel à faire pour que ça marche, mais il demande de faire couler le sang, et je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

Le _« Pas comme toi »_ ne fut pas prononcé, mais Kirua l'entendit quand même. Kirua se souvenait qu'il y avait eu une sorte de rituel pendant qu'on lui faisait le tatouage. Il avait mis ça sur l'excentricité de sa famille, il comprenait mieux maintenant.

\- Tu as été tatoué avec le sang d'une personne que tu as tué.

Kirua grimaça de dégoût. Même lui ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir d'entendre ça.

\- Génial.

Gon s'approche de lui et touche à son tour le tatouage :

\- Alors si je reste avec toi, je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-il.

Kaito acquiesça et Gon oublia la façon dont le tatouage avait été fait et sourit.

\- Mais pour ça il faut que Kirua accepte de rester avec toi, intervint Kaito.

Kirua pouvait refuser. Il avait cent mille raisons de le faire. Il devait rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas que ça à foutre, il avait des assassinats à perpétuer, etc. Mais tout ça, c'était bidon. Depuis qu'il avait croisé les yeux de Gon, Kirua savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs chemins étaient liés.

\- J'accepte, dit-il.

\- Et moi pas, marmonna Kaito. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Gon n'écouta pas l'avis de son tuteur et regarda Kirua avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

\- Alors on va partir ensemble et je vais pouvoir voir le monde ?

\- Oui, répondit Kirua.

Gon faillit se jeter dans ses bras, mais par réflexe, Kirua s'écarta. Il le regretta presque ensuite.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord, insista Kaito.

Mais il parlait dans le vide, parce que Gon faisait déjà des projets.

Kirua resta dormir avec eux, il s'allongea près de Gon. Ce dernier avait à nouveau les cheveux courts parce que Kaito les lui avait coupés.

Kirua lui posa les mille questions qu'il avait sur la langue :

\- Qui t'a maudit ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Pourquoi tu es maudit ?

\- Je crois que mon père a fait une bêtise.

\- Tu as un père ?

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Kaito.

\- Tu voudrais le rencontrer ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est quoi ta malédiction ?

Gon resta silencieux.

\- Tu te transformes juste, ou il y a autre chose ?

\- Il y a autre chose, souffla Gon. De bien plus grave.

\- C'est quoi ?

Kirua attendit que Gon lui réponde. Il crut un instant que son ami s'était endormi, mais il l'entendit soupirer et dire :

\- Les personnes que j'aime ou qui m'aiment mourront.

Voilà pourquoi Kaito l'enfermait. Être un « monstre de foire » pouvait passer, mais que les gens qui fréquenteraient Gon meurent alors ça, l'enfant ne le supporterait sans doute pas. Durant un instant, Kirua se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie pendant la transformation de Gon, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une coïncidence.

\- Je vais rester avec toi, murmura-t-il, personne ne mourra et tu pourras voir le monde.

Gon se tourna vers lui et même s'il faisait sombre, Kirua pouvait voir ses yeux noisette :

\- Merci Kirua.

Gon pensait que Kaito serait plus dur à convaincre, mais le lendemain, il accepta de le laisser partir avec Kirua. Son tuteur n'avait pas dormi, passant la nuit à réfléchir, et c'était la meilleure solution. Certes, Kirua était un assassin, mais Gon n'était pas non plus n'importe qui, il était fort, doué, vif. Et c'était une occasion unique pour lui de sortir d'ici. Il avait également décidé de partir avec eux, il tiendrait le petit assassin de douze ans à l'œil.

Gon commença à préparer un sac pour l'extérieur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait pour aller dehors, il prit des vêtements de rechange, toujours les mêmes qu'il avait en plusieurs exemplaires. Il prit aussi les billes que lui avait offertes Kirua et la boîte en carton de chocorobot, même s'il n'y en avait plus un seul dedans. Il commença à prendre des bougies, son réchaud, des peaux de bêtes, les livres, et remplit son sac jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le fermer du tout. Kaito retira plus de la moitié des objets.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Comment je pourrais savoir de quoi j'ai besoin ? Rétorqua Gon.

Kaito haussa les épaules et une fois le sac vidé de toutes les choses inutiles, il ferma la fermeture éclair et le mit sur le dos de Gon.

Devant la fissure, Gon resta bloqué. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si c'était juste un hasard ? Et s'il avait espéré pouvoir sortir et se rendait compte qu'il allait encore devoir rester enfermé ? Il n'était pas du genre à douter et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à passer le pas. Kirua l'observait et devinait à peu près ce qu'il devait se passer dans sa tête. Il sortit en premier, puis tendit la main pour attraper le bras de Gon. Il tira dessus, forçant son ami à passer la fissure.

Et rien ne se passa.

Gon resta petit et mignon.

Kirua lui sourit. Gon lui rendit son sourire. Kaito leva les yeux au ciel et souffla :

\- On y va les gosses.

Gon marchait doucement. Vraiment doucement. Il paraissait s'extasier de tout. Il s'arrêta pour profiter du vent qui lui giflait le visage et les cheveux. Il avait super froid, mais il était super content. Il observait les cailloux comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu, il regardait la montagne, celle d'où il venait. Kirua ne se pressait pas, il suivait Gon à son rythme, il le laissait profiter, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Kaito marchait devant à grands pas, il s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour les attendre, et montrait un air plutôt impatient. Gon semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il était là, à respirer l'air à pleins poumons, à regarder le ciel bleu, et à marcher sur une terre qui lui était inconnue, et glissante. Il faillit se rétamer la tronche par terre, mais Kirua le rattrapa dans ses bras. Gon lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Chacun son tour.

Kirua aurait voulu ne pas rougir, mais il sentit ses pommettes chauffer. Il relâcha brutalement Gon qui retrouva son équilibre comme il le put. Kaito n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène, et ses yeux restèrent un moment fixé sur Kirua qui essayait de reprendre contenance et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au village. Gon eut un moment d'hésitation, Kaito lui donna une tape dans le dos :

\- Personne ne te reconnaîtra.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Personne ne fit attention à ce garçon de douze ans de taille moyenne. Certaines personnes saluèrent Kaito. Et ce fut tout. Gon en profita pour continuer d'admirer chaque petite chose. Les maisons, les gens, les vêtements, les rues, les animaux. C'était un village de montagne abandonné quasiment au milieu de nulle part, du coup, il était un peu vieillot. Les gens y circulaient encore à charrettes, tirés par des chevaux.

Gon avait la bouche grande ouverte en voyant les animaux passer. Kaito lui en avait déjà montré en photo, il savait ce qu'étaient des chevaux, en voir en vrai c'était quand même carrément différent. Lors de sa première sortie, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir rencontré, et voilà que maintenant il en croisait plusieurs. Des noirs et des marrons. Ils étaient vachement grands, et ils avaient de grosses pattes, et une crinière, et une queue toutes chevelues. Gon était en totale admiration, fasciné. Kirua était captivé par le spectacle. Kaito n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il prit pourtant son mal en patience. Son petit protégé avait l'air heureux comme jamais auparavant, mais le clou du spectacle c'était la façon dont Kirua l'observait. Une idée était en train de germer dans la tête de Kaito, mais pour le moment elle n'était qu'au stade embryonnaire.

Ils finirent par se retrouver dans un magasin de vêtements, et Kaito acheta un gros manteau de laine à Gon. L'enfant se retrouva emballé dedans et ne ressentit plus le froid. Sur le coup, il prit la mine boudeuse, mais se réjouit assez vite de ne plus être gelé jusqu'aux os.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- On va manger un morceau, répondit Kaito.

Ils allèrent dans une auberge où on les servit. Gon goûta les plats, avant de les dévorer comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. À part le poisson qu'il pêchait et les boîtes que Kaito lui ramenait, il n'avait pas goûté grand-chose. Tout était inédit pour lui du coup. Le bleu du ciel. Le vent. Les chevaux. La nourriture. Gon était comme un petit bébé qui découvre tout, et la montagne sa mère avait accouché de lui.

Kirua mangea aussi vite que lui. Il était habitué à plus raffiné. Il était aussi habitué à pire. Il mit cependant les morceaux de poivrons rouges de côtés, et Gon les pointa du doigt pour savoir s'il pouvait les manger. Kirua acquiesça. Gon se régala. Il alla jusqu'à lécher son assiette. Et ses yeux s'arrondirent de plaisir quand Kaito poussa ses restes vers lui en demandant :

\- Tu en veux encore ?

Gon avala tout.

Kaito voulut passer la journée à organiser leur futur voyage, mais c'était difficile avec Gon qui voulait simplement faire le tour du village, caresser les chevaux, courir après les poules, s'extasier devant les autres animaux qu'ils rencontrèrent, bondir chaque fois que le ciel prenait une couleur différente, bleue, grise, nuageuse, bleu foncé, un peu rouge et rose, bleu nuit. Kirua le suivait des yeux constamment. Si l'un des deux se mettait à chanter, Kaito allait finir par se croire dans un Disney.

Au final, ils ne firent rien d'autre que suivre Gon dans ses découvertes, et la journée fût inutile. Kaito n'était pas satisfait du tout, et il se coucha de son côté, l'air grognon. Gon n'y fit aucunement attention et regarde les étoiles par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, se fichant du froid qui s'engouffrait dans la petite chambre de l'auberge. Le spectacle ne lui était pas nouveau, mais il restait magnifique. Il se demandait si un jour il pourrait se lasser d'une telle chose, ou ne plus y faire attention. Ça lui semblait impossible. Kirua, lui, n'avait jamais pris le temps de profiter de ce qu'il avait autour de lui, et quitta des yeux Gon pour les poser sur le ciel et profiter du spectacle à son tour. Ces deux enfants, le nez dehors, qui partageait un lien grâce au tatouage de Kirua, étaient bizarrement bien plus lié encore à regarder ensemble les étoiles.

Gon éternua, et Kirua décida de fermer la fenêtre. Ils se couchèrent chacun sur leur lit et Gon fut troublé par le matelas. Il n'avait jamais dormi là-dessus, seulement sur le sol, sur des peaux de bêtes. Au bout d'une heure à se tourner et à se retourner, il finit par se lever, mettre son manteau par terre, attraper la couverture et s'allonger sur le sol. Kirua, qui ne dormait pas non plus, se redressa et le regarda faire.

\- Le lit est trop… Mou. Je ne suis pas habitué. Expliqua Gon.

Kirua comprit. Il aurait pu se rallonger, il aurait pu… Simplement dormir dans son propre lit, sur son propre matelas.

Il posa pourtant son manteau par terre, à côté de celui de Gon et s'allongea dessus, près de son ami.

\- T'as raison, dit-il simplement, le matelas est trop mou.

Gon lui sourit. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Au matin, quand Kaito les trouva comme ça, il soupira, et prit une décision.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez faire le tour du village sans moi, annonça-t-il quand les deux mômes furent réveillés.

Gon acquiesça, mais Kirua fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kaito les laisse seuls tous les deux. Il se pencha vers lui et l'interrogea :

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

\- Non, je vais m'occuper de la suite du voyage.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je le tue ? murmura-t-il.

Kaito fronça les sourcils :

\- Si tu fais ça, je m'occuperai de ton cas, mais je pense que tu ne vas pas le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Une intuition.

Kirua ne comprenait pas d'où venait son intuition, mais il ne tuerait pas Gon. Sinon ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers son ami en souriant :

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Aller voir les chevaux.

Ils s'habillèrent, déjeunèrent, et firent ce que Gon voulait. Après toute une matinée à répondre à tous les désirs de Gon (manger du chocolat, caresser les chevaux, et faire encore une fois le tour du village), celui-ci demanda :

\- Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu veux faire toi ?

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Kirua répondit :

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je te suivrai où tu vas.

\- Mais… Il n'y a vraiment rien qui te fait envie ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'envie, répondit Kirua.

Gon prit une mine plus sérieuse, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Il finit par lever le poing en l'air :

\- C'est décidé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pendant notre voyage, on va découvrir de quoi tu as vraiment envie !

\- De quoi j'ai vraiment envie ?

Gon acquiesça.

\- On ne va pas voyager plutôt pour découvrir comment arrêter ta malédiction ?

\- On va faire les deux.

Kirua parut plutôt surpris, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui demande son avis, encore moins qu'on attende de lui qu'il désire quelque chose. Il se mit à sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

\- D'accord, on va faire ça.

Il avait bien fait de ne pas tuer Gon.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai failli oublier de poster la suite de cette fic, heureusement ça m'est revenue. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.


	6. La limace géante

**6\. La limace géante.**

Kaito attendait Gon et Kirua dans la chambre de l'auberge. Les garçons rentrèrent tard le soir, les joues et les oreilles rougies par le froid, mais un sourire plaqué sur le visage et les yeux brillants. La décision de Kaito se raffermit en les voyant si proches. Il les fit s'asseoir et leur annonça ce qu'il avait décidé :

\- On va se séparer !

\- Je ne peux pas me séparer de Kirua, rappela Gon.

\- Tu vas rester avec lui et je vais partir de mon côté.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- On sera plus efficace si on est plusieurs à chercher comment se débarrasser de ta malédiction.

Kirua croisa les bras :

\- Tu vas vraiment me laisser partir avec Gon ?

\- Oui je vais vraiment le faire. Si tu voulais l'assassiner, tu avais toute cette journée pour le faire et disparaître. Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, mais je crois quand même que c'est la meilleure solution. Deux groupes pour une seule malédiction.

Kirua resta silencieux. Il aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait pas envie, qu'il n'était pas obligé, qu'il n'avait rien décidé, qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il partirait avec Gon gratuitement pour chercher une solution à sa malédiction. Il aurait pu expliquer qu'il venait d'une grande famille d'assassins et que ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait déjà décidé depuis longtemps d'aller partout où Gon irait, qu'il soit à la recherche d'un remède ou même de la recette de la soupe aux choux, il ferait ce que le garçon voudrait.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Parce que Gon lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ou simplement parce qu'il était Gon et c'était tout. Son premier et son seul ami.

\- Gon et Kirua, vous allez partir à la recherche de Ging, fit Kaito.

\- Ging ? interrogèrent les deux garçons.

\- Ton père, Gon.

\- Mon père ? Demanda Gon les yeux exorbités.

Comme s'il ne croyait pas possible d'avoir un père. Kaito se massa doucement les tempes, cherchant ses mots. Il allait falloir faire preuve de tact.

\- Ton père, c'est à cause de lui que tu as cette malédiction.

Bon. Tant pis pour le tact.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Gon l'air sérieux.

Il attendait à ce que Kaito lui dise la vérité, et Kaito ne comptait pas lui mentir.

\- En gros, il a utilisé la magie noire pour t'avoir, je ne sais pas exactement comment il s'y est pris ni pourquoi, mais la magie noire a un prix.

\- Mon père est-il en train de rechercher comment vaincre ma malédiction ?

\- J'en doute grandement, soupira Kaito, ton père t'a abandonné.

Kirua leva un sourcil :

\- Si je comprends bien, Ging a utilisé la magie noire pour avoir Gon, mais au final il l'a abandonné ?

\- Il a eu peur de la malédiction. Il me l'a confié en expliquant que Gon serait mieux dans la crevasse qui servirait de barrière rituelle et il est parti. J'ai ensuite passé beaucoup de temps à le chercher et quand je l'ai retrouvé et que je lui ai demandé de me dire qui avait utilisé la magie noire, il a refusé de me répondre.

\- Et pourquoi nous répondrait-il à nous ? interrogea Kirua.

\- Parce que Gon est son fils.

\- Mais il a peur de la malédiction de son fils, insista Kirua.

\- Justement, fit Kaito, s'il a peur de la malédiction de son fils et qu'il fait face à son fils, il voudra peut-être bien l'aider à se débarrasser de cette malédiction.

Gon restait silencieux pendant la conversation, et Kirua finit par se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai un père, fit Gon. Et je vais pouvoir le rencontrer.

\- Un père qui t'a abandonné, rappela Kirua.

\- C'est normal non ? À cause de la malédiction. Mais maintenant que je t'ai, je vais pouvoir le rencontrer !

Kirua empêcha ses dents de grincer. Gon était trop naïf. Ou il pardonnait trop facilement. À sa place, Kirua aurait été tellement furieux d'apprendre tout ça, qu'il aurait aussi voulu retrouver son père, mais pour se venger. Gon ne semblait pas voir le mal de la situation, il se disait simplement que ce serait sacrément chouette de rencontrer son père.

\- Ging ne sera pas si facile à trouver, fit Kaito. Il est très doué pour se cacher. Je vais vous donner des endroits où vous pourrez peut-être avoir des renseignements sur lui, mais vous allez aussi devoir chercher par vous-même.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps ? demanda Kirua.

\- Je vais chercher la personne responsable de cette malédiction, comme je le fais depuis des années. Ainsi qu'un moyen de la briser quand même, si jamais cette personne ne veut pas ou ne peut pas le faire.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas faire ça tous ensemble ? Interrogea Gon.

Kaito s'approcha de Gon, puis il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi, dit-il.

Kaito n'était pas le genre de personne à s'épancher sur ce qu'il ressentait, alors les mots touchèrent vraiment Gon.

\- Ton père t'a confié à moi et j'ai pris soin de toi du mieux que je pouvais. Et c'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir. T'étais un enfant bruyant. Mais attachant.

Il fit une pause et reprit :

\- J'ai toujours voulu étudier les animaux, mais j'ai passé plus de temps à chercher comment briser ta malédiction qu'à faire ce que je voulais vraiment. Des fois je prenais des photos de ceux que je rencontrais pour te les montrer, mais c'était les seuls moments que je m'octroyais pour ma passion.

Gon resta silencieux, il comprenait que sa malédiction n'avait pas atteint que lui, mais aussi Kaito, en quelques sortes.

\- Alors aujourd'hui je veux qu'on fasse deux groupes. Tu vas partir avec Kirua chercher comment briser ta malédiction de votre côté. Et je vais partir du mien, chercher comment briser ta malédiction et étudier les animaux.

Gon acquiesça.

\- C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part de laisser deux enfants partir, mais…

Gon secoua la tête, il appuya ses deux mains sur les joues de Kaito et lui sourit :

\- Non. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Maintenant je veux que tu vives ta vie. Je suis libre grâce à Kirua, je trouverai le moyen de défaire cette malédiction tout seul.

Kirua toussa et Gon se tourna vers lui :

\- Enfin, avec Kirua, se rattrapa Gon.

Kaito prit la main de Gon dans la sienne :

\- Je vais continuer à t'aider, mais…

\- J'ai compris.

Kaito le relâcha et hocha la tête.

\- Bien, tu es courageux.

Gon sourit. Leur décision était prise.

Kaito acheta des affaires pour Gon. Des bonnes chaussures. Des grosses chaussettes. Un bonnet en laine. Mais aussi des vêtements moins chauds, short et débardeurs. Il aurait voulu lui prendre un portable, mais dans ce monde perdu au milieu de nulle part, il n'y en avait pas. On ne captait même pas le réseau. Il se contenta de donner son numéro à Kirua :

\- Tu m'appelles aux moindres soucis.

Kirua haussa les épaules, l'air de dire _« on se débrouillera très bien sans toi »_, et Kaito lui jeta un regard agacé jusqu'à ce que le garçon acquiesce.

\- Okay.

Gon les regarda faire sans comprendre c'était quoi la petite boîte sur laquelle ils tapotaient tous les deux.

Ils se séparèrent de Kaito à l'entrée du village. Kaito donna à Gon une bourse avec de l'argent dedans :

\- Tu en auras besoin.

\- Merci.

Gon ne laissa pas le choix à son tuteur et le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Kaito resta plutôt figé, mais sa main se posa sur la tête de Gon :

\- On se reverra.

C'était une promesse.

Kirua avait loué un cheval et il aida Gon à monter dessus. Celui-ci se cramponna à la selle. Kirua grimpa derrière lui et prit les rênes.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- J'en sais rien.

Kirua prit ça pour un oui. Ils traversèrent la montagne ainsi. Gon se sentait minuscule et super impressionné d'être sur un cheval. C'était absolument incroyable. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était sorti de sa grotte et il découvrait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne savait pas encore tout ce qui l'attendait…

Gon ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise devant ces monstres qui avalaient des gens et roulaient sur un chemin noir à toute vitesse. Quels étaient donc ces animaux dont Kaito ne lui avait jamais parlé ?

\- Ce sont des voitures, fit Kirua. Ferme la bouche, tu baves.

\- Des voitures ? C'est dangereux non ? Ça mange les gens.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça les recrache ensuite.

Effectivement, Gon vit certains de ces étranges animaux s'arrêter et vomir les personnes qu'ils avaient avalées. Il leva un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas qu'il rencontrerait des choses aussi étranges pendant son voyage.

Ici, les bâtiments étaient beaucoup plus grands que dans le village, il y avait beaucoup plus de gens aussi. Les « voitures » allaient vites, pour autant, les gens marchaient tranquillement sans peur de ces monstres. Gon ne cessait de regarder dans tous les sens, sans savoir où poser son regard exactement. Il y avait trop de choses à voir, trop de choses à découvrir. Il avait mille questions en tête, n'arrivait à en poser aucune parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Kirua avançait à côté de lui, mais plus d'une fois, il dut tirer Gon par le bras pour qu'il se souvienne de continuer à marcher. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare, où ils allaient prendre le train. Gon eut l'impression d'être face à une limace géante avec beaucoup d'yeux et beaucoup de bouches, elle avalait sans cesse des gens sans que ceux-ci n'aient peur ou ne crient. Lui-même n'était pas effrayé, plus surpris de la taille de l'animal et de son appétit.

\- Tu m'attends ici, je vais acheter des billets, lui dit Kirua.

Gon acquiesça sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il n'obéit pas. Il ne pouvait pas juste rester en place. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il regarde. Il s'approcha de la limace géante, bouscula des gens sans faire exprès et s'excusa, il essaya de demander à quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas peur du gros animal et l'autre le regarda en le traitant de taré. Finalement une toute petite fille s'accrocha à sa jambe en pleurant :

\- J'ai perdu ma maman !

Est-ce que sa maman avait été dévorée ? Gon lui prit la main, sans trop savoir où l'emmener, ni quoi faire. Kirua saurait peut-être, mais Gon avait perdu son ami de vue.

Kirua acheta les billets et se retourna pour découvrir que Gon n'était plus à sa place. La foule était dense, le quai était grand et Gon ne connaissait rien du monde. Alors Kirua réagit bizarrement, il s'inquiéta. Comme un parent qui perd son gosse. Il tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, où était donc passé cet imbécile ?

Kirua tenta de chasser l'inquiétude. Gon pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, ça ne servait à rien de paniquer, et Kirua n'était pas son père ! Mais pas moyen, moins il le trouvait, et plus il sentait l'appréhension se resserrer autour de lui comme un serpent. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, pour personne, pas même pour sa famille – surtout pas pour sa famille. Il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait avoir peur de perdre quelqu'un. Il se demandait si ses parents avaient déjà ressenti ça à son sujet. Quand ils l'électrocutaient par exemple, ou quand ils l'empoisonnaient, ou bien lorsque Kirua devait jouer à des jeux dangereux qui mettaient sa vie en jeu. Kirua secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il devait retrouver l'autre crétin. Des cheveux en piques aux reflets verts, ça devait être facilement repérable non ?

Kirua fit le tour du quai, bouscula des gens sans s'excuser, et serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à crier le nom de son idiot d'ami disparu. Il était pourtant un assassin, bon sang, capable de retrouver ses victimes et de leur arracher le cœur avant qu'elles aient le temps de le voir venir, et voilà qu'il était incapable de retrouver un foutu gamin au milieu d'une foule. Et puis il fallait faire attention, si jamais il se retrouvait trop éloigné de Gon, ce dernier allait se transformer. Ce serait sans doute plus facile de le retrouver, évidemment, mais Kirua était sûr que les gens allaient paniquer s'ils voyaient un gamin se transformer en Hulk devant eux.

Finalement, c'est Gon qui le retrouva, le tirant par le bras :

\- Kirua !

Kirua dut serrer les dents pour ne pas s'énerver contre lui. Il dut se retenir aussi de ne pas pousser un gros soupir de soulagement. Il resta de marbre, jusqu'à ce que Gon lui montre l'enfant près de lui :

\- Je crois que sa mère a été dévorée.

Kirua leva un sourcil et secoua la tête :

\- Personne n'a été dévoré. On va demander à un contrôleur de chercher sa mère, viens.

Gon le suivit, la petite accrochée à sa main. Kirua expliqua la situation à un contrôleur, il allait appeler la maman de la petite dans le micro de la gare. Gon voulu rester avec l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa famille et Kirua essaya de l'en dissuader :

\- On a des choses à faire.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser seule.

\- Elle n'est pas seule !

Mais elle tenait toujours la main de Gon et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher :

\- Elle me fait confiance.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel, il avança d'autres arguments, mais Gon resta intransigeant.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passerait si je partais sans toi ! S'agaça finalement Kirua.

\- Tu comptes partir sans moi ? Interrogea Gon.

Et Kirua fut forcé de se taire. Parce que la réponse était évidente. Non, il ne partirait pas sans lui, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Il se contenta donc de soupirer, de montrer son mécontentement, mais laissa Gon faire ce qu'il avait envie. Au final, la mère de la petite arriva et l'enfant se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Merci, fit la mère à Gon.

Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents. La petite lui fit un dernier signe de main et elles s'éloignèrent ensemble. Gon paraissait tout content, rien que d'avoir pu aider. Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, ignora les battements de son cœur, et marmonna :

\- On y va maintenant ? On va rater notre train.

Gon acquiesça.

Il comprit que ce que Kirua appelait « train » était en fait l'immense limace mangeuse d'humain. Il n'eut pas envie d'entrer dans sa bouche, mais Kirua le poussa à l'intérieur :

\- Je ne veux pas être mangé.

\- Ce n'est pas un animal, juste un véhicule. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien.

Gon ne comprenait pas le mot « véhicule », mais Kirua avait raison. À l'intérieur de la limace, il y avait des sièges pour s'asseoir, des gens posaient leurs bagages et prenaient les places, mais personne ne paraissait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance après avoir été avalé. Cette limace n'en était pas une. Ce n'était donc qu'un « train ».

Ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre et Gon appuya son nez contre la vitre pour regarder l'extérieur. Kirua se demandait comment on se sentait quand on découvrait autant de choses en si peu de temps, quand le monde tout entier nous était tout nouveau, tout neuf. Gon s'extasiait de rien et de tout. Est-ce qu'il finirait par s'habituer ? Par se lasser ? Est-ce qu'à un moment, les choses finiraient par perdre leur goût parce qu'elles ne seraient plus nouvelles pour lui ? Kirua espérait que non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie que Gon reste ainsi, qu'il s'enthousiasme pour des petites choses, et sourit pour rien.

Peut-être parce que lui-même trouvait le monde morne et sans intérêt, et que Gon lui rappelait qu'il y avait de la couleur.

\- Kirua ?

Gon s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait.

\- Hm ?

\- C'est quoi un vihécule ?

\- Un véhicule ?

Gon acquiesça.

\- C'est une machine qui t'emmène quelque part, comme ce train.

Kirua pensait que cette explication suffirait, mais quand le train démarra et que le paysage commença à bouger, Gon ouvrit si grand les yeux qu'ils allaient finir par tomber de leur orbite. Ensuite ne cessèrent de tomber les questions de la bouche de Gon. À quelle vitesse allaient-ils ? Comment ça fonctionnait ? Comment le train avançait ? Et les voitures ? Etc. etc.

Kirua essayait de répondre à tout, mais Gon était intarissable, il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Depuis combien de temps roulait-on en train ? Qui avait inventé ces machines si géniales ?

\- Et tu as déjà pris le train ?

\- Plusieurs fois, oui.

\- C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Kirua haussa les épaules. Non. Même petit, même quand il avait pris le train pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait jamais été impressionné, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti.

\- Oui, mentit-il.

Et face au sourire de Gon, il se dit que rien qu'un peu, peut-être, ce mensonge n'en était pas un. Il y avait quelque chose d'impressionnant d'être ici, avec lui.

Si Gon resta éveillé tout au long du voyage, incapable de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une demi-minute, Kirua, lui, bercé par le train, s'endormit. Gon le laissa squatter son épaule et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il voyait des arbres, des champs, des animaux, des villes, et le ciel. Le ciel partout. Le bleu, le soleil, les nuages. Il se demandait comment les gens faisaient pour vivre sans avoir le nez pendu en l'air, à regarder cette immensité colorée qu'ils avaient au-dessus de leur tête. Quand le contrôleur passa, Gon le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait, mais Kirua se réveilla. Il ne dormait jamais profondément, il se tenait toujours prêt, comme un chat. Il tendit les billets et quand le contrôleur s'éloigna, il s'étira.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Gon.

\- Oui. T'as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai regardé le paysage.

\- Ennuyant, marmonna Kirua.

\- Non, rétorqua Gon.

Kirua jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre pour voir si quelque chose d'incroyable était apparue à l'extérieur, qui mériterait le coup d'œil, mais c'était des champs et des arbres à perte de vue.

\- Si.

Kirua fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un jeu de cartes :

\- J'ai mieux pour nous occuper.

Gon jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et Kirua le rassura :

\- T'en fais pas Gon, t'auras toute la vie maintenant pour voir ça.

Gon acquiesça. Ils jouèrent ensemble aux cartes.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : désolé j'ai complètement oublié de poster vendredi, du coup le chapitre a un peu de retard. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans celui-ci d'ailleurs, juste Gon qui s'extasie pour tout.


	7. Accroché à un fil

**7\. Accrochés à un fil. **

Si Gon avait été impressionné par le train, l'avion le laissa complètement baba.

\- Kirua on vole, on vole !

\- Je sais ça fait six cent treize fois que tu le dis.

Gon regardait la terre qui était si petite en dessous, les nuages au-dessus desquels ils étaient, et il n'en revenait pas.

\- On vole ! Répéta-t-il

\- Six cent quatorze fois, se moqua gentiment Kirua.

Gon lui tira la langue et continua de regarder à travers le hublot. Il tira sur la manche de Kirua quand l'eau et le ciel se confondirent dans deux bleus différents.

\- Regarde cette rivière, elle est gigantesque.

\- Ça s'appelle l'océan, Gon.

\- L'océan…

Si Gon avait pu sortir voler à côté de l'avion pour passer au-dessus de l'océan, il l'aurait fait. Son visage était écrasé contre le hublot pour ne pas louper une miette du spectacle. Kirua n'avait pas de hublot, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Gon, comme ceux de Gon l'était sur l'océan.

Gon se tourna alors vers lui d'un coup, et Kirua n'eut pas le temps de se détourner.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Je regarde si tes yeux sont plutôt bleu ciel ou bleu océan.

\- Quoi ? Tu te sens bien ? Est-ce que je te demande si tes yeux sont couleur terre mouillée ou sèche ?

\- Tu dirais quoi ?

Kirua tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Il aurait dit chocolat. Doré. Magnifique.

\- Rien. On s'en fout. Regarde l'océan et arrête de poser des questions stupides.

Gon haussa les épaules et obéit. Kirua attrapa le magazine qui était dans la pochette du siège devant lui et le feuilleta pour se changer les idées.

Gon n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient à la recherche de Ging, mais c'était tellement difficile de se concentrer avec tout ce qu'il découvrait. Rien qu'à l'hôtel. Pour se laver, on ne faisait pas réchauffer l'eau dans une cuve, non, l'eau chaude coulait miraculeusement de ce qu'on appelait un robinet. Gon resta au moins une heure sous la douche, s'amusant à passer de l'eau chaude à l'eau froide sans arrêt, en se demandant si tout ça n'était pas réellement magique – même si Kirua lui avait assuré que non, que ce n'était pas affaire magie, mais de tuyauterie. Les lits étaient trop moelleux et Gon continuait à dormir par terre, et Kirua le laissait faire. Gon mangeait tout ce qu'on lui proposait, il resta ébahi devant un distributeur de boissons, il trouva les balades en voiture grisante, et tenta de casser le téléphone de Kirua pour libérer Kaito quand il l'entendit parler à l'intérieur.

\- Il est prisonnier de ce machin !

\- Kaito n'est pas prisonnier, il communique juste au travers !

Gon piqua quand même le portable de Kirua et tenta de le secouer de toutes ses forces pour en faire sortir Kaito, en vain.

\- Comment a-t-il pu rentrer dans un truc aussi petit ?

\- Gon ! Il n'est pas prisonnier, je te le promets. Parle-lui, et je t'explique ensuite comment fonctionnent les portables.

Gon avait parlé à Kaito au bout du fil, qui avait l'air amusé. Ce qui était rare. Vraiment rare. Son tuteur ne lui rappela même pas son objectif. Il lui demanda s'il allait bien et s'il s'amusait, et Gon pu répondre oui aux deux questions.

\- Très bien, continue. Appelle-moi si vous trouvez Ging.

\- Oui. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

Kaito n'en dit pas plus, ni sur les recherches qu'il faisait, ni s'il prenait enfin du temps pour lui. Il salua Gon et raccrocha. Gon fixa le portable et Kirua le récupéra avant qu'il ne le casse :

\- Bien, voici une leçon sur les téléphones.

Gon écouta.

Le principal problème des deux garçons, c'était de réussir à rester ensemble. Gon avait tendance à s'égarer, il voyait un oiseau, un papillon, une fleur différente des autres, et il oubliait de suivre Kirua pour regarder ailleurs. Plus d'une fois Kirua faillit le perdre. Il arriva même qu'ils fussent séparés au milieu d'une foule sur un marché, et il sembla à Kirua qu'il fut le plus effrayé des deux de la situation. Gon était tranquillement en train de discuter avec un des vendeurs, alors que lui avait couru dans tous les sens pour le retrouver. Cette fois-là, il se sentit vraiment énervé :

\- Tu aurais pu te transformer !

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- Gon, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passerait si tu te transformais ? Surtout au milieu d'autant de gens ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif que moi.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Alors il va falloir faire plus attention.

\- Je ferai plus attention.

Mais il eut beau dire ça, Kirua faillit le perdre à nouveau quand Gon suivit un inconnu dans la rue qui voulait lui donner des bonbons. Kirua frappa l'homme avant qu'il ne fasse monter Gon dans sa voiture et cria après son ami :

\- Est-ce que t'es complètement inconscient ? Tu crois vraiment que les inconnus distribuent des bonbons comme ça ?

\- Ils ne le font pas ? S'étonna Gon. C'est pourtant ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Ce mec est sans doute un pervers kidnappeur d'enfants, tu ferais mieux de te méfier.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Tu serais pas un peu trop méfiant ?

\- Crois-moi Gon, je sais comment fonctionne ce monde bien mieux que toi. Quelqu'un qui veut te faire monter en voiture pour te donner des bonbons, c'est quelqu'un de pas net. Tu dois arrêter de faire confiance à tout le monde.

Gon acquiesça, mais Kirua fut sûr et certain qu'il ne prendrait pas ce conseil en compte. Gon était trop naïf.

Il décida donc qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour ne pas perdre son ami, et il accrocha à son poignet un genre de fil solide et quasi incassable, en plus d'être plutôt transparent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Gon.

\- Je t'attache à moi, pour ne plus te perdre.

Et il ne mentait pas, il accrocha l'autre extrémité du fil à son poignet.

\- Et tu vas me détacher ?

\- Non.

\- Jamais ?

\- Peut-être quand on sera habitué à marcher ensemble et à ne pas se séparer.

\- C'est tout ? Pas avant ?

\- Pas avant.

\- Kirua…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes !

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel, mais refusa de détacher le fil, il attendit devant la porte, le dos tourné.

Avoir un fil au poignet, les reliant l'un à l'autre, fut une épreuve au début. D'abord, ils avaient tendance à tirer chacun dans une direction différente, puis ils finissaient par s'engueuler parce que l'un voulait aller à droite et l'autre à gauche.

\- Je connais le chemin, s'énervait Kirua.

\- Mais j'ai vu un lézard, s'énervait Gon.

Kirua abandonnait le combat, voulait faire plaisir à Gon, allait à gauche. Gon se disait que Kirua savait mieux que lui et qu'il avait raison, alors il allait à droite. Et une nouvelle fois ils se retrouvaient coincés. Parfois, ils se retrouvaient bloqués à cause d'un poteau qui se mettait entre eux et le fil. S'habiller et se déshabiller était un calvaire. Ils étaient obligés de se laver ensemble. Ils avaient réussi à faire tomber quelqu'un en tendant sans le vouloir un fil entre la personne et eux.

Parfois on les regardaient bizarrement. C'était quoi ces deux mômes attachés l'un à l'autre qui se battaient parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à manger convenablement ?

\- Arrête de tirer sur mon bras, j'essaye de manger ! se plaignait Kirua.

\- Toi d'abord, ronchonnait Gon.

Et ils tiraient chacun de leur côté, en s'énervant l'un contre l'autre, et en se criant dessus dérangeant tout le monde et se faisant remarquer. Puis finalement, ils se calmaient et réussissaient à se mettre d'accord, mangeant chacun avec une seule main, celle qui n'était pas attachée, ils parlaient alors normalement, et semblaient bien s'amuser. Ces deux gamins étaient sans doute fous, voilà ce qu'on se disait autour d'eux.

Ce n'était pas une situation facile, Kirua se faisait souvent emporté par Gon qui s'oubliait, et Gon se retrouvait arrêté dans son élan par Kirua qui le retenait. Souvent tout cela engendrait des disputes qui se résolvaient ensuite, alors ils se mettaient à parler normalement et même à rire ensemble comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

La nuit pouvait être un calvaire, ils bougeaient tous les deux beaucoup en dormant, et finissait très souvent par se réveiller l'un ou l'autre en tirant trop fort sur le fil. Kirua avait même fini par prendre la main de Gon dans la sienne, sans réfléchir, fatigué, énervé, il voulait juste dormir et qu'ils arrêtent de se réveiller mutuellement. Gon n'avait rien dit, il avait juste resserré ses doigts autour des siens et s'étaient rendormis.

Malgré tous les problèmes que ça engendrait, Gon se faisait à la situation. C'était comme un jeu pour lui. Il finissait parfois hilare quand lui et Kirua se retrouvaient emmêlés dans un tee-shirt, il trouvait ça amusant de ne pas prendre son bain seul, et il s'était donné pour mission d'éviter les poteaux le plus possible, se tenant parfois vraiment très proche de Kirua pour passer à côté. Il avait même fini une nuit par attraper la main de Kirua pour s'empêcher de bouger trop. Ça le rapprochait un peu plus de son meilleur ami, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, même si cela l'empêchait parfois de poursuivre une grenouille qu'il aurait vue au bord d'un lac.

Kirua aurait dû être agacé par la situation, il aurait dû regretter d'avoir pris une décision aussi débile, il aurait même dû couper ce satané fil et laisser Gon se démerder. Mais, étrangement, il n'était pas tant agacé que ça. Déjà, il ne perdait plus Gon et c'était un plus. Il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi une sorte de proximité qui se nouait avec Gon, et ça aurait dû le déranger, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Marcher plus près de lui, sentir sa main dans la sienne avant de dormir, s'amuser à lui laver les cheveux, c'était une sensation étrange et nouvelle. Avoir à s'occuper de quelqu'un, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait passé sa vie à ne se soucier que des personnes qu'il devait tuer, et maintenant il devait simplement garder Gon vivant et le protéger. Prendre soin de lui. C'était inédit, mais il se sentait bien ainsi. Être accroché à un fil à un ami, c'était… bizarrement agréable.

Et puis au bout d'un moment, jour après jour, ce fut plus facile. Ils commençaient à s'accorder, ils avançaient d'un même tenant, un regard entre eux leur permettait de savoir où ils allaient se diriger, et ils savaient désormais slalomer entre les passants et les poteaux. Ils finissaient par ne même plus penser au fil qui les maintenait l'un à l'autre. Quand Kirua voyait Gon commencer à bayer, par réflexe il levait son bras sachant que son ami allait s'étirer. À l'inverse, Gon laissait son bras ballant près de Kirua, parce qu'il savait que celui-ci avait l'habitude de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Ils n'y pensaient pas forcément, c'était devenu une habitude, comme un automatisme.

Quand il fut à peu près évident qu'ils ne se perdraient plus, Kirua décida de détacher le fil qui les reliait. C'était une sensation étrange que de récupérer son autonomie, aussi bien pour Kirua que pour Gon. Pouvoir bouger le bras sans attirer l'autre à soi, ne pas se sentir attaché à quelqu'un, ne pas avoir besoin de réfléchir à son prochain geste. Kirua se massa le poignet et Gon resta près de lui.

\- Tu peux te reculer maintenant, tu sais.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Gon se mit à l'autre bout de la pièce et Kirua roula des yeux :

\- Pas la peine non plus d'aller te coller au mur, sois juste naturel.

Gon acquiesça et resta planté là. Kirua l'observa un moment et s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il à Gon.

\- Ben je crois que j'ai oublié c'était quoi être naturel. Je suis vraiment habitué à être proche de toi, mais je ne veux pas que ça te dérange.

Sans filtre, comme d'habitude. Kirua secoua la tête et attrapa le poignet de Gon :

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Gon le fixa et se mit à sourire, montrant toutes ses dents, s'illuminant comme il savait si bien le faire. Le cœur de Kirua eut un raté alors qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer. Il relâcha Gon, détourna les yeux, et marmonna :

\- Je vais en profiter pour aller me laver tout seul, pour une fois.

Et il planta Gon là.

Quand Kirua sortit de la salle de bains, Gon s'était allongé sur son lit (il avait fini par s'habituer au moelleux des matelas) et s'était endormi les bras écartés, la bave au coin des lèvres. Machinalement, sans y penser, Kirua remonta la couverture sur lui. Puis il s'invectiva mentalement. Il se prenait pour sa mère ou bien quoi ?

Il secoua la tête, et s'allongea sur son lit, et par réflexe, tendit son bras vers celui de Gon. Il faillit lui prendre la main, puis se souvint que c'était inutile maintenant. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire ça. Il se tourna alors sur le côté, dos à Gon, il ferma les yeux. Attendit que le sommeil vienne. Puis il bougea pour trouver une nouvelle position plusieurs fois, avant de soupirer parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'était plus accroché à son ami par un fil, il aurait dû s'endormir facilement, parce qu'il n'avait plus à faire attention, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il finit par regarder Gon endormit juste à côté, lui ça n'avait pas bien l'air de le perturber. Kirua poussa un soupir exaspéré, et sans réfléchir, il tendit son bras vers celui de Gon et attrapa sa main. Il serra ses doigts. Pas trop fort, pour ne pas le réveiller. La main de Gon était chaude, sa paume un peu rugueuse, ses doigts plus petits que les siens. Des stupides détails auxquels Kirua fit attention malgré lui, au moins pendant dix secondes, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient accordés, que Gon ne se perdait plus dans la foule et que lui et Kirua réussissaient à rester ensemble, il fallait qu'ils se mettent sérieusement à la recherche du père de Gon. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Gon avait quitté sa grotte et qu'ils étaient dans ce pays, mais ils n'avaient quasiment pas avancé. Gon ne paraissait pas pressé, il semblait vouloir profiter de tout, et il se sentait en sécurité avec Kirua, il lui faisait confiance et Kirua lui aurait bien dit que c'était complètement stupide de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui avait été embauché pour vous assassiner.

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas se balader partout avec une photo de Ging et demander aux gens si par hasard ils le connaissaient, Kirua voulut faire des recherches internet. Gon se demanda bien ce que pouvait être interne net et il suivit Kirua jusqu'à un cyber café (même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était). Kirua paya pour pouvoir utiliser un ordinateur, et Gon s'assit à côté de lui devant une machine bizarre. Il avait déjà vu des télévisions, c'était des boîtes avec des gens dedans. Un ordinateur, ça y ressemblait un peu. Il y avait une boîte comme la télévision, et aussi une sorte de plaque pour écrire – que Kirua appela clavier. Gon commença à poser mille questions auxquelles Kirua répondit tout en faisant ses recherches. Il gardait patience, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'énerver contre lui alors qu'il avait tellement soif d'apprendre et de tout connaître.

Ging Freecs, c'était le nom du père de Gon. Il y avait assez peu d'infos sur cet homme sur le web, mais Kirua avait un grand frère très branché informatique qui lui avait appris quelques petites choses, comme s'introduire dans les fichiers de la police ou du gouvernement. Si Ging n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une petite contravention, Kirua devait pouvoir la trouver. Mais Ging ne paraissait pas être un homme facile à pister. C'était comme s'il avait réussi à effacer toutes preuves de sa présence sur cette planète, et Kirua n'avait qu'une liste des pays où Kaito savait que Ging s'était rendu. Ça allait être difficile de trouver quelqu'un sans aucun indice, autant chercher un bout de paille particulier dans une botte de foin.

\- De toute évidence, il n'a pas envie qu'on le trouve, grogna Kirua.

\- Tu crois qu'il se cache ? Demanda Gon.

\- Sans doute. J'imagine que quand on a un fils maudit, on n'a pas trop envie que celui-ci vienne nous demander des comptes.

Gon poussa un petit soupir et se frotta les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Kirua souffla :

\- Il nous faudrait quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs magiques.

Il disait ça en plaisantant, il se demanda pourquoi Gon le prenait au sérieux.

\- Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! Regarde si tu trouves ça.

\- Gon, les pouvoirs magiques ça n'existe pas !

\- Et les enfants maudits ?

Kirua resta silencieux, puis se tourna vers l'écran pour taper une recherche. La plupart des personnes qu'ils trouvèrent que ce soit voyants, médiums ou encore exorcistes étaient des charlatans et des escrocs. Gon tombait dans le panneau à peu près à chaque fois, mais Kirua repérait toujours la faille, que ce soit dans le discours ou dans les accessoires. Il inventait une grande tante inexistante et les laissait raconter n'importe quoi à son propos. Il faisait semblant d'être un enfant de chœur et souriait méchamment quand on lui prédisait qu'avec son cœur pur il aurait une belle vie remplie d'amour. Il racontait une histoire abracadabrantesque au sujet d'un démon possesseur, et se retrouvait entouré de grigris ridicules. Il ne laissait pas son ami parler, parce que Gon se faisait trop facilement avoir, il donnait trop d'informations, on lisait tout sur son visage et il se retrouvait à croire qu'il était en train de parler avec une arrière-grand-mère qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais eue.

Kirua commençait à se dire qu'ils n'allaient nulle part de cette façon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un homme assez androgyne aux cheveux blonds. C'était à peine un adolescent. Celui-ci ne les accueillit pas avec de la musique douce, des tonnes d'encens en train de brûler, ni même une tenue exagérément colorée. Il n'avait pas de boules de cristal ni cartes de tarot, il ne lisait pas non plus les lignes de la main. Il ne se prédisait ni voyant, ni médium, encore moins exorciste. Il voulait juste aider les gens à se retrouver. Il avait une chaîne accrochée à ses doigts et ne rentra pas dans le petit jeu de Kirua.

\- Je m'appelle Kurapika, s'était-il présenté. Et si vous êtes venus pour me mentir, ce n'est pas la peine d'être là.

Kirua et Gon s'étaient regardés un moment, puis sans échanger un seul mot, ils décidèrent de tenter leur chance avec la vérité.

\- On cherche quelqu'un, fit Gon.

Kurapika hocha la tête.

\- Bien, je vous écoute.

Les deux garçons expliquèrent donc qu'ils étaient à la recherche du père de Gon, Ging Freecs. Ils préférèrent passer sous silence la malédiction de Gon, ni la véritable raison de pour laquelle ils cherchaient Ging. Que Kurapika sache qu'un enfant cherchait son père devait suffire.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ? interrogea Kirua.

\- Peut-être, répondit Kurapika.

Et ce « peut-être » suffit à Kirua. Si l'autre avait répondu « oui » avec entrain, Kirua aurait été automatiquement méfiant, mais puisque Kurapika n'affirmait rien, alors peut-être qu'il était honnête.

\- Mais comme vous avez assez peu d'informations, ça risque de prendre du temps, ajouta l'adolescent.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules, ils se doutaient que ce ne serait pas simple, mais s'ils pouvaient avoir une petite information pour savoir où commencer à chercher, ce serait déjà bien. Ce serait un début.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, j'avais vraiment la flemme.


	8. Kurapika et Léolio

**8\. Kurapika et Léolio. **

Kirua fixait son bol en se demandant comment il en était arrivé là au juste. Gon, à côté de lui, mangeait avec appétit, pas le moins du monde inquiet ou méfiant. Toujours si naïf et si confiant.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter avec Kurapika, un homme avait débarqué dans la maison de celui-ci. C'était un grand type avec des cheveux noirs et la coupe en brosse, des lunettes de soleil sur la tronche, même à l'intérieur. Il portait un costume bleu et avait commencé à parler fort :

\- Bonjour Kurapika. Tu as de la visite ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

L'homme s'était présenté immédiatement aux deux enfants.

\- Je m'appelle Léolio !

Et il avait attrapé leurs mains pour les secouer très fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici les enfants ? avait-il interrogé.

Kirua s'était retranché dans le silence, mais Gon avait répondu :

\- On est venu demander de l'aide à Kurapika.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et bien je suppose que vous êtes tombé sur la bonne personne ! Je suis sûr que Kurapika pourra vous aider.

Gon avait acquiescé tout sourire, mais Kirua avait croisé les bras. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Léolio, s'il avait accepté de confier leur problème à Kurapika, ce n'était pas le cas pour cet intrus trop bruyant. Il avait voulu partir et revenir plus tard, quand Kurapika serait prêt à les aider et quand Léolio ne serait pas là, mais l'homme était bavard et curieux et en apprenant – par Gon – qu'ils étaient seuls et vivaient à l'hôtel, il les avait invités presque de force à venir habiter avec lui et Kurapika. Parce que, selon Léolio, il ne pouvait pas laisser deux enfants seuls ainsi livrés à eux-mêmes. Kirua avait refusé, il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même tout seul, mais Gon avait accepté et remercié Léolio. Ça avait tourné en dispute entre les deux garçons, mais au final Gon avait eu gagne cause, et Kirua avait été obligé de rester avec lui.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? L'interrogea Gon.

Kirua revint au moment présent et tourna les yeux vers son ami qui avait du riz sur le coin de la bouche, tellement il avait mangé vite. D'un geste agacé, il attrapa une serviette et essuya la frimousse de Gon, puis il se préoccupa de son propre bol :

\- Si je mange, dit-il.

\- Alors tous les deux pourquoi voyagez-vous seuls ? Où sont vos parents ? interrogea Léolio.

Kirua dévora son riz sans répondre, mais Gon était comme d'habitude trop bavard :

\- On recherche mon père, on a demandé de l'aide à Kurapika.

\- Et vous n'avez pas d'autres parents pour s'occuper de vous ?

Gon et Kirua échangèrent un regard et Kirua avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de dire :

\- Ça va, on peut se débrouiller tous les deux.

\- Mais vous êtes jeune ! Vous avez quoi ? Dix ans !

Une veine apparue sur le front de Kirua qui s'énerva :

\- On a douze ans !

\- C'est pas beaucoup plus, insista Léolio.

Kirua fronça les sourcils. Cet adulte commençait à lui chauffer sévère.

\- On a très bien pu se débrouiller jusque-là, on peut continuer !

Léolio voulut intervenir, mais Kurapika leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- Dans tous les cas, dit-il, vous êtes les bienvenues le temps qu'on trouve la personne que vous cherchez.

Gon eut un grand sourire reconnaissant :

\- Merci !

Kirua se noya dans son bol de riz.

Kirua ignorait combien de temps il faudrait à Kurapika pour leur donner un indice sur Ging, ni comment il allait s'y prendre pour retrouver cet homme qui paraissait intraçable. Est-ce qu'avoir son nom et son prénom suffirait ?

Bien sûr que non. Kurapika demanda à Gon de lui donner un cheveu.

\- S'il s'agit bien de ton père biologique, vous devriez avoir un ADN commun, ça pourra m'aider, expliqua-t-il.

Gon s'arracha une poignée de cheveux pour la tendre à Kurapika. Celui-ci souffla :

\- Un seul aurait suffi.

Et prit quand même la petite touffe.

Ensuite, les jours passèrent. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose et il n'y avait pas non plus grand-chose à faire. Léolio avait raconté à Gon – et donc aussi à Kirua – comment il avait décidé de prendre Kurapika sous son aile. La famille de ce dernier s'était faite massacrer. Apparemment ils avaient tous plus ou moins des pouvoirs qui étaient convoités par des gens pas forcément recommandables. Devant leur entêtement à refuser de les aider, la mafia avait décidé de se débarrasser d'eux (il avait fallu expliquer à Gon ce qu'était exactement « la mafia »). C'est ainsi qu'une nuit, ils avaient attaqué et tué tous les membres de la famille, du premier jusqu'aux derniers. Sauf Kurapika, qui leur avait échappé par chance, car il dormait chez un ami cette nuit-là.

Si on pouvait dire que se retrouver tout seul du jour au lendemain était de « la chance ». Kurapika n'avait plus personne pour prendre soin de lui, en plus de pleurer ses morts, il ne savait pas comment subvenir à ses besoins. Il avait pensé maintes fois à la vengeance, et également au suicide, en attendant, il avait traîné sa carcasse dans la rue. De plus en plus maigre, proposant d'aider quelques personnes avec ses pouvoirs contre quelque chose à manger. Kurapika ne savait pas comment il avait survécu, mais il avait fini par tomber par hasard sur Léolio. Ce type était bruyant, il ne pensait qu'à l'argent et rêvait de devenir médecin. En croisant Kurapika, il s'était mis dans la tête de l'aider, et peu importe combien de fois l'adolescent l'avait repoussé, Léolio était toujours revenu vers lui. Avec de la nourriture, des histoires qu'il racontait d'une voix forte, et même un peu d'argent. Petit à petit, il avait amadoué Kurapika et celui-ci avait fini par le suivre. Depuis, ils vivaient ensemble. Kurapika aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin avec son pouvoir, et Léolio étudiait à côté.

Kurapika était une personne assez calme, coulant comme l'eau, mais comme la mer en pleine tempête, il pouvait se mettre dans des rages noires. Au contraire, Léolio avait le sang chaud, une petite contrariété l'énervait et le faisait crier, il passait beaucoup de temps à râler, mais il ne restait jamais longtemps en colère, il n'était pas rancunier et oubliait vite. Lui et Kurapika avaient souvent des frictions, des engueulades qui pouvaient prendre des proportions énormes, chacun finissait par s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant fort la porte pour faire entendre son mécontentement. Puis finalement, après avoir tourné en rond comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal, Léolio sortait, allait dans la cuisine, préparait un truc à manger et allait frapper à la porte de Kurapika, qui lui ouvrait, et acceptait de grignoter quelque chose avec lui. Ça finissait en discussion normale, et la vie reprenait son cours.

Kirua et Gon purent assister à une de leur dispute. Kirua leva à peine un sourcil, tandis que Gon décida que c'était à eux de régler ça. Après tout quand lui s'engueulait avec Kirua, il n'avait pas envie qu'on intervienne.

\- Ils sont bruyants, souffla Kirua en pensant « surtout ce crétin de Léolio ».

Gon ne répondit pas. Les deux garçons assistèrent également à la réconciliation de Léolio et Kurapika, et Kirua marmonna :

\- C'était bien la peine de faire autant de bruit pour en arriver là.

Cela amusa Gon, parce qu'eux-mêmes pouvaient s'énerver très fort, pour au final arrêter de se disputer aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Kirua et Gon partageaient leur vie avec Kurapika et Léolio. Le futur médecin les mettait à contribution pour les corvées, tandis que l'adolescent blond cherchait Ging ou recevait la visite de quelqu'un qui lui demandait de l'aide. Gon avait eu largement le temps de créer des liens avec les deux autres. Léolio était facile d'approche, il pouvait se montrer bavard parfois, c'était quelqu'un de gentil quand bien même il pouvait s'énerver facilement. Kurapika était beaucoup plus calme et peut-être un peu mystérieux, une tristesse se dégageait de lui et Gon se doutait que c'était à cause de la perte de toute sa famille, mais malgré ça il était plutôt doux, il avait un sourire qui mettait en confiance, et Gon aimait passer du temps avec lui. Bien entendu, Kirua n'était jamais bien loin de Gon, même si lui-même avait beaucoup plus de mal à se lier avec leurs hôtes.

Léolio ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ces deux enfants qui semblaient ne jamais se quitter. Il avait demandé à Gon une fois de venir faire des courses avec lui, et si Gon avait accepté, Kirua avait immédiatement suivi.

\- Non, reste ici, tu pourrais en profiter pour nettoyer votre chambre.

\- Je viens avec Gon.

\- Tu es son garde du corps ou quoi ? Avait demandé à Léolio en plaisantant.

\- C'est ça, avait répondu Kirua sans que Léolio ne sache s'il était sérieux ou non.

Et il y avait eu d'autres fois, chaque fois que Kirua voulait sortir quelque part, Gon le suivait, si Gon devait quitter la maison pour X raisons, Kirua devait le faire aussi au même moment. Ils semblaient vraiment proches, même dans leur façon d'être ensemble. Comme s'ils étaient connectés l'un à l'autre, ils se levaient en même temps du canapé quand ils y étaient assis tous les deux, ou bien sans se concerter (ou peut-être juste du regard) ils se dirigeaient ensemble dans la même direction. Si les études de Léolio ne lui avaient pas pris beaucoup de temps, il aurait vraiment aimé examiner leur cas de plus près. Mais bon, il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Kirua était allongé sur son lit. Il partageait une chambre avec Gon, mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Il était dans le salon de la maison, pas assez éloigné de Kirua pour que la malédiction fasse effet. Gon était en train de rire avec Léolio. Kirua pouvait les entendre d'ici et ça l'agaçait. Ce n'était pas tant à cause du bruit. Autre chose le tiraillait même s'il ne savait pas bien expliquer quoi. Gon avait l'air de tellement bien s'entendre avec Léolio et Kurapika, et Kirua n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaisait. D'abord qu'est-ce qu'ils connaissaient de ces deux gars ? Si ça se trouve, c'était de gros arnaqueurs psychopathes. Peut-être qu'ils ne les gardaient dans cette maison que pour les vendre à des trafiquants d'organes. Kurapika n'avait pas beaucoup l'air de se pencher sur les recherches de Ging. Il semblait préférer discuter avec Gon.

Kirua grinça des dents et se tourna sur le côté, boudeur. Quelque chose l'énervait là-dedans, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir quoi. Quand Gon vint enfin se coucher dans son lit, Kirua marmonna :

\- Pourquoi tu sympathises avec eux ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils puissent être dangereux ?

\- Hein ? Non. Répondit Gon.

\- Tu es trop naïf, grogna Kirua.

\- Mais non, Kurapika et Léolio sont mes amis, les défendit Gon, on peut leur faire confiance.

Bizarrement cette phrase fut comme un coup de poignard pour Kirua.

\- Tes amis ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis moi ?

Kirua regardait Gon avec colère.

\- Tu es mon ami aussi, fit Gon, on peut avoir plusieurs amis.

Le Zoldik se sentit encore plus agacé, et tourna le dos à « son ami ». Gon fixa le dos de Kirua. Celui-ci semblait crispé, et Gon ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se dit que Kirua était fâché pour une cause mystérieuse et que le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça irait mieux. Sauf qu'il se trompait.

Le lendemain c'était comme si Kirua l'évitait. Bien sûr, il n'était jamais loin, mais il n'était jamais dans la même pièce en même temps que Gon. Et si celui-ci entrait dans un endroit où Kirua était, Kirua avait quelque chose à faire ailleurs et s'en allait. Il parlait par monosyllabe, sauf à Kurapika à qui il demandait de se _« bouger le cul »_. La situation s'envenima quand Léolio essaya de calmer Kirua.

\- Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à Kurapika, il fait de son mieux, mais c'est long, il doit vérifier tous les pays un à un, tout en aidant d'autres gens, mangeant et dormant.

\- Mouais, ben il a qu'à arrêter d'aider d'autres gens, de manger et de dormir.

Une veine s'était gonflée sur le front de Léolio et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il se mit à crier après Kirua en tapant des pieds, protégeant Kurapika. Gon avait fini par intervenir en tirant Kirua par le poignet et en l'entraînant avec lui à l'extérieur. Quand ils se furent éloignés de la maison, Kirua repoussa Gon :

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Kirua…

\- Kurapika va trouver ton père, on va enlever ta malédiction, et moi je rentre chez moi illico presto. J'ai d'autres choses à foutre que d'être le chat de compagnie d'un abruti.

Gon parut blessé par ses paroles, et Kirua regretta de les avoir dites.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que tu as hâte de te débarrasser de moi ?

Kirua haussa juste les épaules et Gon baissa la tête :

\- Je pensais qu'on était amis, murmura-t-il.

\- On n'est pas amis ! s'écria Kirua. C'est juste un hasard c'est tout. Tu serais devenu ami avec le premier débile qui serait tombé dans la crevasse où tu vivais !

Gon releva les yeux :

\- Mais c'est toi qui es tombé dans cette crevasse, toi et personne d'autre !

Kirua voulu le contredire, mais Gon le coupa :

\- Si c'est toi, c'est parce que tu es le seul qui a essayé de me trouver. Ça n'aurait jamais pu être quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Si tu n'étais pas tombé dans la crevasse, personne n'y serait jamais tombé du tout.

\- J'ai essayé de te trouver pour t'assassiner, c'est quel genre d'amitié ça ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait non ?

\- Mais… maintenant tu as Kurapika et Léolio, tu n'as besoin de moi que pour contrer ta malédiction et…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Gon. Kirua tu es mon meilleur ami ! J'aime beaucoup Kurapika et Léolio mais c'est toi que je préfère !

Kirua devint cramoisi. Il tourna le dos à Gon pour cacher son visage qu'il sentait rouge. Gon interpréta mal son geste et murmura d'une voix triste :

\- Tu me détestes ?

Kirua reprit contenance et le regarda à nouveau :

\- Non, dit-il. Non je ne te déteste pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment vraiment ?

\- Oui, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami aussi Gon.

Le sourire de Gon à cet instant provoqua tout un bordel dans le corps de Kirua. Des papillons s'amusèrent dans son estomac, son cœur sembla faire du yoyo, sa gorge fit un nœud, des feux d'artifice se déclenchèrent dans sa tête. Il se secoua pour enlever ses sensations bizarres et rendit son sourire à Gon.

Gon ressenti comme un pincement. Quelque chose d'à la fois déplaisant et agréable.

\- On rentre ? demanda-t-il.

Kirua hocha la tête.

C'était la première fois que les deux garçons se disputaient pour quelque chose de vraiment important, d'habitude ils se prenaient la tête et se fustigeaient pour des bêtises sans importance. M ais cette discussion avait eu comme effet de les rapprocher un peu plus, si c'était possible.

Malgré une certaine maturité qu'avaient les deux enfants – et surtout Kirua – Léolio se sentait comme une poule fasse à deux poussins. Il avait envie de prendre soin d'eux, de les remplumer en les gavant de nourriture, de veiller sur leur sommeil en allant vérifier qu'ils dormaient bien, ça lui arrivait même parfois de remonter la couverture sur eux. Il se demandait ce que deux enfants faisaient loin de leur famille, et comment se faisait-il que Gon doive chercher son père. Pourquoi cet homme n'était-il pas avec son fils en premier lieu ? Quelque chose l'agaçait dans cette situation et parfois il se mettait à râler à voix haute quand seul Kurapika pouvait l'entendre, à propos de ces adultes inconscients qui laissaient des enfants si jeunes se débrouiller seuls. Kurapika l'écoutait patiemment.

\- Mais tu sais Léolio, lui dit-il quand même une fois, on ne sait rien d'eux ni de leur passé, et ils ont l'air de savoir se débrouiller.

\- Mais quand même !

\- J'ai l'impression que tant qu'ils sont ensemble, ça devrait aller pour eux, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ronchonna Léolio. Je m'inquiète pour eux.

Kurapika eut un fin sourire en regardant Léolio. Il était comme ça, il avait un sale caractère, mais au final il se faisait du souci pour les autres. C'était parce qu'il s'était occupé de lui, que Kurapika n'était plus dans la rue et que petit à petit il arrivait à se remettre de la perte terrible de sa famille. Léolio se pencha vers lui. Kurapika était en train de chercher Ging, sa chaîne se baladant de rue en rue, de ville en ville, de pays en pays. Il y avait tellement d'endroits où cet homme pouvait être.

\- Est-ce que tu vas le retrouver ?

\- S'il est vivant, je devrais y arriver.

\- Et dans le cas où il serait mort ?

\- Alors dans ce cas, il restera introuvable. Mais Gon a l'air persuadé qu'il est en vie.

\- De toute façon, quel irresponsable se balade à travers le monde en laissant son fils tout seul, grogna Léolio. Si je le tenais ce Ging, je crois que je lui ferais comprendre ma façon de penser ! Je me demande pourquoi Gon le recherche avec autant d'assiduité.

\- Et bien j'imagine qu'il a juste envie de voir son père.

\- Ging a besoin d'un coup de poing dans le nez, pas d'un fils aussi adorable que Gon qui parcourt le monde à sa recherche.

Kurapika haussa les épaules :

\- Encore une fois, nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire. Et puis il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Gon et Kirua.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une aura autour de Gon, qui a tendance à diminuer plus Kirua est près de lui.

\- Une aura ? Quel genre d'aura ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, c'est juste quelque chose que je ressens. Ces deux enfants ont des secrets et je ne crois pas qu'ils aient envie d'en parler.

Léolio fit la moue.

\- On devrait peut-être les questionner à ce sujet.

\- Je ne pense pas, fit Kurapika, je crois qu'on devrait les laisser tranquilles.

\- Et si c'était quelque chose de grave ?

\- S'ils voulaient qu'on intervienne, ils nous en auraient parlé. Kirua est du genre méfiant, mais Gon est quelqu'un qui se confie facilement. S'il n'a rien dit, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on s'en mêle.

\- Mais quand même, insista Léolio, ne devrait-on pas intervenir ? Ils sont si jeunes.

Kurapika regarda Léolio et secoua la tête :

\- Je pense que ce qu'on peut faire pour eux maintenant c'est d'être là s'ils en ont besoin.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Kurapika hocha la tête. Léolio se passa une main dans les cheveux, il était frustré, il voulait faire plus. Cependant, s'il cherchait à trop en savoir, Kirua et Gon risquaient de ne pas aimer ça et de rejeter leur aide. Kurapika avait raison, le mieux c'était déjà d'être là pour eux. Bon. Il serait patient, même si ce n'était pas son fort. Il se recula, appuyant son dos contre son siège, se perdant dans ses pensées, laissant Kurapika travailler.

Soudain le blond se redressa alors que sa chaîne s'arrêtait au-dessus d'un point. Léolio leva un sourcil alors que son ami soufflait :

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé où se cache Ging.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'avais la flemme de poster, donc ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.


	9. Partir

**9\. Partir. **

Léolio était de très mauvaise humeur. Kurapika avait indiqué à Kirua et Gon où se trouvaient Ging et les deux enfants n'avaient pas pris le temps de se poser, ni rien, ils étaient directement allés préparer leurs affaires pour partir, sans même se concerter avant.

\- On ne va pas les laisser partir seuls quand même ?

Kurapika n'en avait pas envie non plus et d'une voix calme et basse il proposa :

\- On peut peut-être essayer de les convaincre de faire le voyage avec eux.

\- Oui ! Je préférerais, s'exclama Léolio, il est hors de question que je les laisse ainsi livrés à eux-mêmes.

Quand Kurapika et Léolio proposèrent leur aide, Kirua rechigna. Il n'avait pas envie de les avoir dans les pattes, surtout Léolio qu'il trouvait trop bruyant à son goût. Gon était moins réticent, mais il apporta quelques arguments contre :

\- Et tes études de médecine ? demanda-t-il à Léolio. Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je travaillerai pendant le trajet. Répondit Léolio.

\- Et toi Kurapika, comment vas-tu aider les gens ?

\- Je peux aider les gens n'importe où, rétorqua Kurapika.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Ils ne viennent pas, coupa Kirua.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Gon. Ce serait mieux de voyager à plusieurs !

\- Et quand Ging va nous voir tous débarquer pas du tout discrètement, tu crois qu'il va gentiment rester et nous attendre ?

Gon se mordit les lèvres.

\- Et puis tu as vraiment envie de raconter pourquoi tu veux voir ton père ?

\- On pourrait leur dire, proposa Gon.

Léolio tendit l'oreille. Même Kurapika se montra très attentif. La curiosité les tenaillait tous les deux et ils se demandaient s'ils allaient enfin découvrir le mystère qui entourait ces deux enfants. Kirua attrapa Gon par le bras pour l'éloigner et lui parler en privé.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir confier ça à n'importe qui ?

\- Kurapika et Léolio ne sont pas n'importe qui, ce sont nos amis, on peut leur faire confiance.

\- Et s'ils s'en servent contre nous ?

\- Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

\- De toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent avec nous.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

\- Parce que cette histoire on l'a commencé ensemble tous les deux, donc on continue ensemble !

\- On va continuer ensemble, mais on peut être accompagné.

Kirua appuya son poing sur la tête de Gon en marmonna :

\- Tu as le crâne dur !

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu me saoules ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique de les mêler à tout ça ? Ils pourraient être en danger.

Ce sont ces mots-là qui firent douter Gon. Il n'avait envie de mettre en danger personne, pas même Kirua. Surtout pas Kirua.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais les mettre en danger ?

\- Pas toi, mais qui sait de quoi ton père est capable.

Gon sembla réfléchir puis finit par dire :

\- On pourrait appeler Kaito, lui demander son avis.

Kirua accepta. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler Kaito et le passa ensuite à Gon pour qu'il s'explique avec son tuteur. Même de loin, il entendit l'énervement de Kaito à l'autre bout du fil quand Gon lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de devenir un monstre de foire ? interrogea Kaito avec colère.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, marmonna Gon.

\- Eh bien, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de l'être. Garde tes secrets pour toi Gon, moins il y aura de personnes au courant, mieux ce sera.

\- Mais je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Léolio et Kurapika.

\- Et je pense que tu te trompes.

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé pour Kirua, râla Gon.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu, si tu révèles ta malédiction à tout le monde, tu finiras comme rat de laboratoire. On te disséquera pour comprendre comment tu fonctionnes.

\- Mais…

\- Crois-moi Gon, je dis ça pour ton bien, il vaut mieux ne rien leur dire.

Gon soupira, mais accepta :

\- D'accord, je ne dirai rien, pour l'instant.

\- Et si vous avez retrouvé Ging, continua Kaito, vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller le rejoindre, avant qu'il ne décide de disparaître ailleurs.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais essayer de venir aussi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Non c'est bon, Kirua et moi on va se débrouiller.

Gon ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais Kaito avait toujours tout sacrifié pour lui, c'était inutile qu'il continue. Il fallait mieux qu'il continue de poursuivre son rêve d'étudier les animaux.

\- Gon…

\- Oui ?

\- Sois prudent, d'accord ?

\- Promis.

Gon raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Kirua. Même s'il s'était habitué, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre la voix de Kaito dans cet étrange appareil.

\- Il t'a dit non, devina Kirua.

Gon acquiesça et Kirua posa ses mains derrière sa tête :

\- C'est pour le mieux.

\- Mouais.

Gon n'était pas convaincu, mais il garda le secret. Il expliqua à Kurapika et Léolio que c'était mieux que lui et Kirua partent seuls, parce qu'il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Ces paroles ne firent qu'attiser l'inquiétude de Léolio, et il resta campé sur ses positions.

\- Soit on vient avec vous, soit vous ne partez pas d'ici.

Kirua eut un regard froid et marmonna :

\- On appelle ça de la séquestration.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, grogna Léolio, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse aller seuls on ne sait où et vous mettre en danger ! Vous êtes ici, donc vous êtes sous ma responsabilité.

Kirua leva un sourcil :

\- Tu n'es pas notre père.

\- Non, mais vu comme vos pères ont l'air irresponsables, ça serait peut-être mieux que je le sois.

Kirua commença à s'énerver, mais Gon l'attrapa par le bras pour le calmer et lui jeta un long regard. Kurapika les observa, ils n'échangèrent absolument aucun mot et pourtant c'est comme s'ils s'étaient compris tous les deux. Leur lien était vraiment fort pour qu'ils se comprennent ainsi. Gon fut celui qui reprit la parole :

\- On va rester un peu ici, puis on partira, dit-il.

Léolio croisa les bras avec fermeté, s'apprêtant à dire qu'il ne les laisserait pas partir si facilement, mais Kurapika le coupa :

\- D'accord, on aura le temps d'en parler.

\- Et on trouvera un moyen de vous convaincre, assena Léolio.

Gon leur fit un sourire, mais Kirua leur tourna le dos, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, l'air boudeur. Gon l'avait regardé si intensément qu'il avait été obligé de le laisser faire_. « Fais-moi confiance »_ disait son regard, et Kirua lui fit confiance.

Gon fit comme si de rien n'était. Il passa la journée à parler à Kurapika et à Léolio, il se comporta comme il le faisait d'habitude, avec bonne humeur. Kirua en revanche ne parlait pas, il se contentait de regarder Gon en se demandant pourquoi il acceptait cette situation. Après tout, Gon avait été enfermé des années et Léolio venait de le menacer de l'enfermer encore, même s'il pensait agir pour son bien. Ça l'énervait, il avait envie de taper dans quelque chose, mais gardait ses mains dans ses poches et l'air renfrogné. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de craquer, de s'énerver, de balancer un truc, Gon l'apaisait en posant sa main sur son bras ou son épaule, comme s'il savait ce qui tournait dans la tête de son ami. Comme s'il le sentait. Et ça marchait, Kirua se calmait un peu, reprenait ses esprits et même s'il continuait de bouder, il n'insultait personne et ne cassait rien.

La nuit arriva alors et Kirua se coucha de mauvaise humeur en se demandant combien de temps ils allaient devoir rester ici. Si Ging leur échappait, ils auraient fait tout ça pour rien. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et faillit frapper Gon quand il le vit s'approcher de lui tout prêt, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il attrapa son poignet avant que son ami ne le touche et fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es réveillé ? Je voulais juste te réveiller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On s'en va. Je pense que Kurapika et Léolio sont endormis.

Kirua comprit alors le comportement de Gon. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas protesté et il l'avait calmé, parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient s'enfuir. C'était pour ça qu'il avait sans doute profité de cette dernière journée avec ses deux autres amis.

Kirua réagit tout de suite, il se leva, se rhabilla, prépara ses affaires, mit ses chaussures et fut prêt en quelques minutes. Gon aussi. Ils sortirent de la chambre doucement, sur la pointe des pieds. Kirua était habitué à marcher sans faire de bruit, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Gon, qui devait faire attention à ne pas faire craquer une latte par erreur. Léolio et Kurapika n'avaient peut-être pas le sommeil léger, mais il était inutile de prendre des risques.

Le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée leur parut très très long, mais ils y arrivèrent et trouvèrent la porte fermée à clé. Ils se concertèrent en chuchotant et décidèrent de passer par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mais en se retournant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Kurapika. Aussitôt, Kirua se plaça devant Gon, protecteur, prêt à se battre et à le défendre s'il fallait. Kurapika se contenta de lever la main dans laquelle il tenait la clé de la porte :

\- Vous allez avoir besoin de ceci, chuchota-t-il.

Kirua émit un grognement mécontent :

\- Est-ce qu'on doit se battre pour l'avoir ?

Kurapika fit non de la tête et leur tendit la clé.

\- Allez-y dit-il sur un ton toujours aussi bas, je sais que vous cachez quelque chose même si je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Je sais aussi que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre et que tant que vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes en relative sécurité. Vous êtes jeunes, mais débrouillards. Je vous demanderai juste une chose.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Kirua avec méfiance.

Kurapika répondit calmement :

\- Appelez-nous si vous avez besoin ou juste envie, pour n'importe quelle raison. On fera de notre mieux pour vous aider.

Kirua voulu rétorquer _« merci, mais pas besoin »_, mais Gon s'approcha de Kurapika et avant de prendre la clé qu'il tenait, il le serra dans ses bras. Le cœur de Kirua lui fit mal pendant un instant.

\- Merci pour tout, fit Gon.

Puis il se recula et Kurapika lui sourit avec bienveillance en lui donnant la clé.

\- Ça va aller pour Léolio ? Interrogea Gon dans un murmure.

\- Je m'occupe de le calmer, ne t'en fais pas.

Gon acquiesça, puis il se retourna vers Kirua :

\- On y va, chuchota-t-il.

Kirua jeta un dernier regard à Kurapika, puis ils utilisèrent la clé et sortirent de la maison.

xxx

Léolio fut furieux en découvrant la disparition des deux enfants, il tapa du pied, fit des grands moulinets avec les bras, utilisa beaucoup d'espace et cria plus qu'il ne parla. Kurapika attendit calmement que la tempête passe en lisant un livre.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas de les savoir partis ? hurla Léolio à son oreille.

\- Si ça m'inquiète, répondit doucement Kurapika, mais on ne pouvait pas les garder contre leur volonté, tu le sais très bien.

\- On aurait pu aller avec eux.

\- Ils ne le désiraient pas !

Léolio avait du mal à l'accepter. Gon était un bon gamin, adorable comme tout et vraiment attachant. Kirua était plus renfermé, plus méfiant, mais ça n'empêchait pas que Léolio les considérait tous les deux comme des amis, ou des petits frères. Les savoir seuls dans la nature et peut-être en danger, ça le rendait dingue.

\- Ils vont nous appeler s'ils ont besoin de nous, tenta de le rassurer Kurapika.

\- Et s'ils ne peuvent pas le faire ?

Kurapika soupira et baissa la tête :

\- Espérons qu'ils le puissent et faisons leur confiance.

Léolio se laissa tomber sur un siège et s'affala dedans, toute sa colère se transformant soudainement en inquiétude. Et que pouvait-il y faire ? À part écouter Kurapika, avoir confiance et attendre ? C'était frustrant, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres choix pour le moment.

xxx

Même si Kirua et Gon savaient dans quel pays et quelle ville se rendre, Ging resta insaisissable pendant au moins deux bons mois. Gon avait confiance, ils allaient le trouver, Kirua désespérait que ça n'arrive jamais. Sa façon de s'énerver quand après une journée de recherche n'aboutissait à rien, laissait à Gon une sorte de goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait l'impression que Kirua avait envie de se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible. Plus vite ils retrouveraient Ging, plus vite ils retireraient la malédiction de Gon, et plus vite Kirua pourrait s'en aller, rentrer chez lui, vaquer à ses occupations.

– Dis… Commença Gon alors qu'ils étaient assis à un café pour se reposer après de longues recherches.

– Hm quoi ?

– Je me demandais… Est-ce que tu en as marre de moi ?

Kirua leva un sourcil, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage.

– Pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille ?

– Je sais pas, murmura Gon, tu as l'air tellement pressé de retrouver Ging.

– Bien sûr que je suis pressé, tu ne veux pas être libéré de ta malédiction ?

– Si, mais… Une fois libéré de la malédiction, tu voudras sans doute qu'on se sépare. Je n'aurai plus besoin que tu restes près de moi.

– Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? interrogea Kirua.

Gon ne put qu'acquiescer.

– Alors je resterai avec toi.

– Sur ?

– Oui, c'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choses à faire de toute façon.

– Et ta famille ?

– Crois-moi, je me porte bien mieux sans eux.

– Alors on reste ensemble ?

– Oui. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Et Kirua était persuadé que Gon se lasserait de lui bien plus vite qu'il ne se lasserait de Gon.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et non je ne suis pas morte et vous ne rêvez pas, voici ENFIN un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
